<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сарабанда by DFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863130">Сарабанда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox'>DFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер и ночь свадьбы Лукреции Борджиа и Джованни Сфорца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandom_History_P_2020_ББ_квест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сарабанда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Чезаре и Лукреция танцуют сарабанду - танец, признанный испанским королем непристойным столетием позже.<br/>Исторические вольности,  AU относительно возраста главных героев (Лукреции —  18 лет)<br/>Все персонажи, задействованные в сексуальных сценах являются совершеннолетними.</p><p>текст написан в соавторстве с <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065">Lille Prinsen</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К вечеру золотая, украшенная драгоценностями сетка на волосах стала казаться железным шлемом. Платье же превратилось в рыцарские доспехи, из тех, что они с Чезаре обнаружили как-то в дальней, превращенной в склад всякого хлама, комнате.</p><p>Тогда шутки ради Лукреция упросила Чезаре облачить ее в нагрудник и шлем — и едва устояла на ногах под их тяжестью. Незастегнутый, шлем упал с головы, сбивая прическу, загрохотал по каменным плитам, а она, оказавшись в руках Чезаре, смеялась до слез.</p><p>А когда Чезаре уехал — в тот же день, на закате, — проплакала всю ночь, вспоминая, что дома он мог бы остаться с ней - еще на день.</p><p>Здесь же, во дворце Адрианы да Милы, брат был не слишком желанным гостем.</p><p>Лукреция так и не привыкла называть домом Санта-Мария-ин-Портико. Его стены давили на нее, каждый шаг по его гулким переходам отдавался звоном в голове и комом в горле. Только приезд Чезаре, короткие встречи с ним были отдушиной среди бесконечной череды дней, наполненных скучными разговорами, старыми сплетнями и вышивкой, которую Лукреция ненавидела от всей души.</p><p>Вымыть волосы — и то было хорошим развлечением, в эти дни она хотя бы могла отсидеться в своих покоях.</p><p>Чезаре спасал ее - от вышивки, от высокомерных поджатых губ тетки, считавшей Лукрецию неотесанной деревенщиной, от лукавой ласки, с которой говорила с ней Джулия — словно Лукреция была наивной дурочкой, не понимающей, что на самом деле происходит между нею и отцом. </p><p>Но когда приезжал Чезаре — Лукреция забывала обо всем.</p><p>Забыть о собственной свадьбе при всем желании было невозможно.</p><p>Лукреция вяло ковыряла вилкой наимоднейшую еду: павлина в фисташковом соусе, и боялась от духоты и тоски лишиться чувств.</p><p>Ее новоиспеченный супруг — граф Пезаро — бросал на нее косые тревожные взгляды и вымученно улыбался. Лукреция улыбалась тоже: ему и гостям, чувствуя, как внутри все дрожит. </p><p>Она загадала: если Чезаре приедет, все будет хорошо.</p><p>Но его не было.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Уже не в первый раз за вечер Джованни чувствовал, что у него холодеют руки.</p><p>Ему было известно, что женщины не любят в мужчинах вялый член и холод ладоней, и имел все поводы опасаться, что первое случится с ним вслед за вторым, и брачная ночь с прекрасной нареченной станет для него ночью позора.</p><p>Слишком много было всего: гостей, роскоши, золота, парчи, бархата, отменных вин и изысканных яств. Столы ломились от угощений, музыка глушила разговоры, красота дам затмевала красоту их уборов, а красота Лукреции — красоту дам.</p><p>За все время, проведенное рядом с женой за столом, Джованни Сфорца, почитавший себя доселе галантным кавалером, так и не выдавил ни одного достаточно витиеватого комплимента.</p><p>— Ваши волосы — как река из золота, — сказал он в первый раз, и тоненько икнул. Извиняться пришлось дольше, чем восхвалять совершенно справедливо воспетую в похвалах и сплетнях наружность папской дочери.</p><p>— Я жду не дождусь, когда смогу любить вас, — попробовал он во второй раз, взяв гладкую руку жены в свою.</p><p>— Так вы еще не начали любить меня? — был ответ.</p><p>Он был так рад, что смог жениться на юной Лукреции Борджиа, что, пожалуй, потерял голову от счастья — и теперь расплачивался за прежнюю беспечность. Слишком много было разговоров — с дядей, кузенами, с кем только не доводилось обсуждать грядущую помолвку! — о том, сколько выгоды и благ принесет дому Сфорца такой брак. И жена — юное, вдвое моложе его, трепетное создание, пленила его взор своей красотой сразу же, как…</p><p>Он ежился под взыскательным взором Папы, и благодарил Господа за то, что из троих братьев жены на их свадьбе присутствуют только двое.</p><p>Джованни, расфуфыренный, как павлин, которого только что и подали к столу, и Жоффре — худой и тихий мальчишка младше Лукреции. Оба - одеты турками, в украшенных алмазными брошками тюрбанах, халатах и вышитых остроносых сапогах. Третий — кардинал Чезаре, если бы и явился среди них, наверняка выглядел бы, как ворон в стае попугаев.</p><p>Грубый, жестокий брат жены — вот где была ловушка.</p><p>Подышав в ладони, Джованни опять нашарил руку Лукреции, и попробовал штурмовать ее уши - в третий раз:</p><p>— Милая Лукреция, я обещаю удивить вас сегодня так, как еще не удивлял ни один мужчина…</p><p>Когда он понял, что сказал что-то не то, было уже поздно.</p><p>***</p><p>Ей говорили — синьор Пезаро галантен и на его счету много разбитых женских сердец. Ей говорили — граф красив той мужественной красотой, которая одна только и приличествует воину и взрослому мужчине.</p><p>У ее же будущего — нет, уже настоящего, настоящего! — супруга были влажные ладони без малейшего следа мозолей от эфеса шпаги и холодные мягкие пальцы.</p><p>Они напоминали слизней, истово уничтожаемых садовниками на виноградниках матушки. Лукреция избегала даже смотреть в сторону корзин, наполненных этой мерзостью, отвратительно, мертво поблескивающей, склизкой.</p><p>Хуан издевался над ее слабостью и, бывало, оставлял слизней в самых неожиданных местах — натыкаясь на них, Лукреция вскрикивала, передергиваясь всем телом.</p><p>Хуан хохотал, а Чезаре бросался на него с кулаками.</p><p>Они выросли, но отвращение к мерзким скользким созданиям и не менее мерзким шуточкам Хуана осталось.</p><p>Вот и сейчас, когда ее ладони коснулась прохладная влажная ладонь Джованни Сфорца, Лукреция еле сдержалась, чтобы не дернуться, выждала положенное этикетом время и с возмущением убрала пальцы из неловкого плена:</p><p>— Следует ли мне сообщить Его святейшеству, что вы не считаете меня невинной?</p><p>Резкость вопроса она скрадывала нежной улыбкой, подцепленной из арсеналов Джулии Фарнезе.</p><p>Сфорца мигал по-совиному, искривлял губы в ответной гримасе, краснел и зеленел одновременно — а со стороны, должно быть, казалось, что они ведут премилый нежный разговор.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— О нет! Нет-нет-нет! — Вспыхнув, Джованни замотал головой, торопясь исправить досадную ошибку — увы, не первую из допущенных им по отношению к прекрасной Лукреции. — Я совсем не то имел в виду… Я хотел сказать всего лишь то, что вы… Что вас многие считают красивейшей женщиной… девушкой в Италии… Многие мужчины…</p><p>Запнувшись, он замер. Лукреция улыбалась, глядя на него, и была любезна и снисходительна к его ошибкам — о, она должна была чувствовать, как любовь лишает его разума! Любуясь ее нежным румянцем, оттененным рубинами в ферроньере и переливающимся алым бархатом платья, Джованни вконец потерял дар речи.</p><p>Многие мужчины!</p><p>Ему было прекрасно известно, что в разное время руки Лукреции Борджиа добивались многие. Он знал, что ему придется тягаться с другими — достойными, красивыми и сильными. Единственное, к чему он не оказался подготовлен — странная, сумрачная ненависть и ревность Чезаре.</p><p>Ловушка, как есть — ловушка.</p><p>Первой неожиданностью стало появление второго папского сына незадолго до их с Лукрецией свадьбы. Он появился как будто из ниоткуда — стремительно и бесшумно, точь-в-точь ворон, впорхнувший в растворенное окно. Такой же темный, такой же хмурый и хищный. Джованни избегал смотреть ему в лицо, лицо то ли древнеримского воина с гордым профилем и холодными глазами, то ли - красивого, но начисто лишенного человечности дикаря с безднами низменных страстей в глубине зрачков.</p><p>Россказни об уме, образованности и такте молодого кардинала не могли обмануть Джованни — особенно после того, что закатил Чезаре, стоило им встретиться лицом к лицу на ступенях базилики святого Петра. Так ли подобало вести себя — князю Церкви, тому, кто причащает, исповедует, носит перстень с изображением Христа!</p><p>Джованни лишь ответил на поздравления, молвив:</p><p>— Потому оставит человек отца своего и мать свою… Постараюсь быть главой вашей сестре, как Христос — глава святой матери Церкви.</p><p>Опомнился он уже, когда Чезаре держал его за грудки, едва не оторвав от тверди под ногами!</p><p>— Смотри, как бы эту голову не свернули раньше, чем свершится брак. Из-за слишком дерзких речей, например.</p><p>Кардинал оттолкнул его так, что Джованни едва не покатился спиной вперед, споткнувшись о ступеньку, и, не оглядываясь, стремительно направился к воротам базилики. Не было времени, чтобы ответить — достойно, как мужчина мужчине!</p><p>Лишь тогда Джованни, потирая ушибленную грудь и глядя, как волочится по мрамору алое кардинальское одеяние, понял смысл тех ледяных взглядов, что бросал на него Чезаре во время помолвки. Несомненно, все дело было в том, что он один из всей семьи не желал брака Лукреции с представителем дома Сфорца. Наверняка — ему куда больше нравился другой кандидат в мужья сестры, малолетний Альфонсо ди Калабриа, а вместе с ним - дружба и союз с Неаполем! Он не мог ничего поделать с решением Папы — и бесился, бессильный в своей злобе.</p><p>И как же было чудесно, что этот зловещий человек не смог присутствовать на их с Лукрецией свадьбе!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Гул голосов сливался с музыкой, сверкание камней в прическах дам умножалось светом бесчисленных свечей, отражалось от натертого до зеркального блеска пола, от столовых приборов, украшенных золотом блюд, казалось, даже от самих стен, затянутых драгоценными вышитыми шпалерами.</p><p>Покои Борджиа были тесноваты для такого количества людей, и к ужину Александра изрядно утомил этот шум и гомон, этот водоворот красок и лиц, в которые превратилась свадьба его младшей дочери.</p><p>Но восседая на почетном месте, он благосклонно улыбался каждому, кто торопился поздравить счастливого отца счастливой четы новобрачных, и, несмотря на то, что стол ломился от закусок, пил только разбавленное, подслащенное медом вино.</p><p>Он был неприхотлив в жизни, более всего предпочитая простую пищу и питье, удобную одежду и любовь прекрасных дам вместо тех изысканных удовольствий, которые так любили другие члены курии. Но еще со времен своей нищей школярской юности Александр для себя постановил: он больше никогда не будет жить в доме, где нет ни малейшего уюта, носить потрепанное платье, есть из простой глины. </p><p>А когда родился его первенец, то понял и другое: он, Родриго Борджиа, даст своим детям все самое лучшее, что только могут ему позволить его положение и деньги. И даже сверх того. </p><p>Он даст им все, чего был лишен сам.</p><p>Потому он смотрел сквозь пальцы на расточительство своих сыновей, особенно Хуана, который, никогда не имея нужды в деньгах, попросту не знал цены своим нарядам, оружию и лошадям. Эта бесшабашность нравилась Александру и была полезна: зависть, от которой зеленели кардиналы под своими алыми нарядами, согревала душу.</p><p>И потому его любимая младшая дочь, юная, нежная и хрупкая, будто персиковый цвет, должна была получить такую свадьбу, о которой стали бы говорить и за сотни миль и через сотни лет.</p><p>Хотя, если говорить по правде, он был против этого брака.</p><p>Ему не было жалко ни драгоценностей, ни денег, данных Лукреции в приданое. Граф Пезаро был беден, как церковная мышь. А, не смотря на скромность запросов, его дочь была достойна всего самого лучшего, и кому, как не отцу, позаботиться о том, чтобы жизнь ее не стала хуже?</p><p>Но только сегодня, когда молодые уже стояли на коленях перед алтарем, Александр понял, что напрасно поторопился, выдавая дочь за Сфорца, что можно было заключить сделку куда более выгодную — во всех смыслах. Да и юный Альфонсо Арагонский был бы его дочери куда лучшей парой, чем потрепанный жизнью Джованни Пезаро. Но сделанного не воротишь, и оставалось только надеяться, что властью, которая ему дана, можно было не только заключать браки, но и расторгать их. Стоило лишь немного потянуть время.</p><p>Пока же Лукреция казалась вполне счастливой.</p><p>Что ж, какая девушка не мечтает о пышной прекрасной свадьбе? О женихе, будто сошедшем с какой-нибудь гравюры о рыцарях?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Когда он вошел в залу, мало кто обратил внимание на его появление.</p><p>Обернулся Джем, изобразив почтительное приветствие на турецкий лад, равнодушно скользнула влажным взглядом лани Джулия Фарнезе. Остальным было не до того — на столы как раз подавали очередную смену блюд на серебре.</p><p>Порыскав взглядом по лицам гостей, Чезаре привалился спиной к расписной стене и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>Он не хотел торопиться — хотя торопился, как мог, по ту сторону порога.</p><p>Зная, где находится Лукреция (ее как раз заслонила широкая спина Хуана, обряженного турком), он не спешил пожирать взглядом красоту сестры. Так уставший путник мог бы получить больше удовольствия от утоления жажды глотком холодной воды, если бы повременил, продлевая ощущение жажды на несколько мгновений. Перед тем, как осушить все до капли, сгорая от желания пить еще, еще и еще.</p><p>На лбу Джованни Сфорца поблескивала испарина, вспотевшая кожа отражала блики ближайшей грозди свеч, волосы прилипли к вискам. Жалкий слизняк что-то пылко говорил, пытаясь поймать убегающую, ускользающую, шуструю руку жены — единственную часть тела Лукреции, на которой Чезаре позволил себе остановить взгляд. Пока что.</p><p>Называть сестру женой Джованни было несносно даже в мыслях.</p><p>Но горькая, будоражащая правда была в том, что Лукреция, его Лукреция, подобная голосу Господнему, звучащему из неопалимой купины, охваченная пламенем алого бархата и золота, прекрасная, как полыхающий рассвет, была чужой женой, и называла мужем — другого мужчину.</p><p>Отныне.</p><p>Скрипнув зубами, Чезаре принялся разглядывать Хуана, переливающегося самоцветами, будто вся его одежда, от парчового кушака до широкополого халата, была покрыта росой. Рядом с этой кричащей роскошью черная одежда, в которой явился сам Чезаре, презрительно отбросив кардинальскую мантию, казалась грубой и мрачной.</p><p>Что же, в самый раз для поздравлений новобрачным.</p><p>Алое он отдал бы Лукреции, будь то страсть, бархат, вино или кровь.</p><p>— Орфей и Цицерон, если бы им довелось столкнуться лбами в тумане дантова Лимба, не смогли бы быть достаточно красноречивы, чтобы воспеть тот восторг, что я испытываю, глядя на тебя, любимая сестра.</p><p>Он выступил вперед — и румянец на щеках той, ради которой он загнал коня еще сегодня утром, был оглушителен, как удар по лицу.</p><p>Мысль о том, что там, в том же тумане, рядом с душами греческих и римских мудрецов, блуждает с дырой в груди — другая Лукреция, холодная и стылая, отчего-то вызвала широкую улыбку. И Чезаре не стал ее сдерживать.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Чезаре!</p><p>Не будь вокруг столько народу, чьи взгляды были прикованы к ней, затянутой в алые, бархатные пополам с парчой, доспехи, невесте, Лукреция бы вскочила со своего места и побежала к брату. Как делала это всякий раз, когда он возвращался. И всякий раз, с самого первого отъезда, Чезаре всегда возвращался — к ней.</p><p>И пришел снова, как обещал.</p><p>Чезаре всегда сдерживал свои обещания, данные — ей. Пришел сегодня, и было видно, что он спешил.</p><p>А ведь она успела отчаяться и решить, что, наверное, так будет лучше. Ни к чему брату смотреть на нее сейчас, когда ее ладонь то и дело оказывается в пальцах Джованни Сфорца, сейчас, когда каждый второй, если не первый гость за столом, мысленно раздевает ее, смакуя в подробностях то, что произойдет между ней и ее супругом этой ночью. </p><p>И в тоже время Лукреции до дрожи хотелось, чтобы Чезаре увидел ее такой, какой она никогда больше не будет. Чтобы он видел ее - в обрамлении свадебного платья, красного, как пятна на простынях честной невесты, алого, как огонь, что пожирал Лукрецию изнутри всякий раз, когда они с Чезаре оказывались вместе, как их общая кровь, кровь Борджиа.</p><p>— Ты так любезен, Чезаре, — отвечала она, расцветая ему навстречу ответной улыбкой, — твои слова согревают мне сердце.</p><p>Застольный гомон притих, и Сфорца, воспользовавшись тем, что она не смотрела в его сторону, вновь завладел ее рукой, залепетал что-то, склоняясь к обнаженному плечу, щекоча кожу козлиной бородкой.</p><p>— Ах, синьор, оставьте, — с досадой отвечала Лукреция, снова выдергивая ладонь из холодных пальцев. — Разве вы не видите — приехал мой брат Чезаре! Я говорю с ним.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Она сказала о тепле, просочившемся в сердце — и Чезаре не испытал ничего, кроме разочарования. Они разговаривали — как добрые родственники, как брат с сестрой, как посторонний мужчина с женой недостойного соперника, перекидывались фразами, которые уже успели отшлифовать другие бесчувственные губы — на тысячах отгремевших и забытых свадебных торжеств.</p><p>Повисла тишина, затихла музыка разговоров, надорвался разговор музыки, и между Чезаре и Лукрецией не осталось ничего, кроме этой невидимой стены. И броситься на штурм последнего укрепления, держащего его в стороне от сестры, было величайшим желанием, вызовом и честью.</p><p>— Позволь мне выпить за твое здоровье, — сказал Чезаре и перехватил полный кубок Хуана — мимолетно, даже не глядя на брата, у самых его губ. — Там, где навек застряли в меланхолии величайшие певцы и ораторы, нашлось место и для хищноокого Цезаря, так пусть и ему станет теплей.</p><p>Он был всего лишь в Лимбе, но его тоска превращалась в безжалостный огненный вал, в реку огня, прошиваемую стрелами кентавров. И чем дольше глядел он на Лукрецию, ловя ее ответный взгляд, впуская его под кожу и в плоть точно так же, как свирепые ловили острия стрел, — тем тяжелее, упоительнее становился его гнев.</p><p>Отточенный, как добрый клинок. Идеальный.</p><p>Этот гнев был - огонь в чреве бычьеголового Молоха, питающий неистовство Минотавра — того, кто охранял седьмой круг. И, переведя взгляд на вскочившего со своего места Джованни Сфорца, Чезаре все еще с улыбкой отсалютовал ему кубком.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Если мне не изменяет память, — сказал Джованни, в полной тишине, презирая себя за торопливость и сбивчивую интонацию. — Если я все верно помню, великий Данте назвал Цезаря другом сражений. Вам же, дорогой брат, по всему ближе духовная стезя.</p><p>Красивое лицо брата Лукреции неуловимо переменилось тотчас же. Улыбка, странно мальчишеская и даже бесшабашная, застыла, а выражение глаз, волчьих, слишком светлых на смугловатом лице, стало поистине жутким. Капля пота скатилась по спине Джованни, пока он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, нашаривал свою чашу, чтобы поднять ее в ответ.</p><p>Не выдержав, он опустил взгляд — и тут же покосился на Папу.</p><p>Тот сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сплетя пальцы на животе. Он тоже улыбался, но не так, как Чезаре, — его улыбку вообще невозможно было прочесть.</p><p>— Вина, налейте всем вина! — каркнул Джованни, чувствуя, как почва уходит у него из-под ног.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Хуан оделся на эту свадьбу во все самое лучшее: его драгоценная сестренка, конечно же, заслуживала того, чтобы отражать собою бриллианты на его аграфе, а ее гости вряд ли были столь богаты, чтобы не поддаться соблазну и не поднять мелкие камушки, падавшие с его плаща.</p><p>Хуан нарочно велел пришить их ненадежно — ведь большей забавы, чем наблюдать, как алчно сверкают глаза всех этих вельмож, когда очередной камушек падает на пол, еще нужно было поискать.</p><p>Он оделся броско и пестро, так броско и пестро, что турок Джем, увидев его, не сдержал насмешливой ухмылки — а ведь перещеголять пестроту его нарядов еще нужно было суметь.</p><p>Хуан постарался. Он старался еще и потому, что знал: горячо любимый своей сестренкой братец Чезаре примчится на свадьбу, где бы он ни был, вопреки отцовской воле, уславшей его подальше.</p><p>Примчится — и будет одет в свою кардинальскую робу, воплощение ложного смирения, не менее лживого целомудрия и столь же показной скромности.</p><p>В споре с Джемом Хуан поставил сто золотых дукатов на то, что Чезаре ослушается отца и прибудет на свадьбу, во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>Джем только качал головой и ставил против золотую шкатулку, в которой хранил свое курительное зелье — со всем ее содержимым.</p><p>Сейчас Хуан искренне сожалел, что не повысил ставки.</p><p>Конечно, Чезаре явился. Милый братец не мог не явиться на свадьбу любимой сестренки — и уж тем более, столь горячо любимой. И он был весь в черном, он был весь само живое воплощение печали и горя, но горя язвительного и разящего, как выпад дагой из-под плаща. Ни дать ни взять, каркающий ворон. Только по кому, по чему он каркал?</p><p>По грядущей утрате оставшейся невинности своей расчудесной сестрички? Или же по ее драгоценному муженьку, при одном взгляде на Чезаре засуетившемуся и попискивающему, будто мышь под лавкой, которую застал врасплох кот?</p><p>Наблюдать за их пикировкой было, будто пить дорогое вино — сплошное удовольствие, видеть, как побледнела под слоем своих белил и румян разукрашенная, разодетая, как кукла, невеста, стало удовольствием двойным.</p><p>За это Хуан ненадолго простил брату его выходку с кубком: говорят, в сильном горе человек хочет пить. Что ж, пускай, чего-чего, а вина за этим свадебным столом было хоть залейся.</p><p>Писк Сфорца, который, подобно слабому полководцу, пытался перестроить свои полки под стремительной атакой противника, был почти не слышен.</p><p>И тогда Хуан тоже встал, поднимая другой, наполненный до краев золотой кубок:</p><p>— За любовь между супругами на долгие лета!</p><p>Видеть, как сузились глаза братца, — о, это стоило больше табакерки и сотни золотых.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— За любовь! За долгие лета!</p><p>Гости с охотой подхватили клич, брошенный Хуаном, и Чезаре показалось, что волна холодной воды или порыв зимнего ветра хлестко ударяет его в лицо, перебивая дыхание. Стоя — перед столом, ломящимся от яств, перед отцом, братьями, перед Лукрецией, похожей на кровавую рану на золотом теле яви, он выпрямил спину, вздернув подбородок.</p><p>Лукреция была так красива, желанна, близка и далека одновременно, что напоминала скорее изваяние Мадонны с беленым лицом или Кибелы с подведенными глазами, чем живую женщину из плоти и крови. Она была — из крови и золота, и ничего другого нельзя было найти в ней.</p><p>У Джованни Сфорца, подхватившего тост с рвением спасенного от верной смерти, не хватило бы ни тела, ни духа, чтобы обладать таким сокровищем.</p><p>— Ты прав, дорогой брат, — молвил Чезаре, терпеливо выждав, пока отгремят голоса. Пригубив вина, он сделал шаг вперед — мягко, по-кошачьи тихо, расцветая братской любезностью, оттеняя собой роскошь и радость, царящую вокруг. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд отца — тяжелый, свинцовый, тот, что заставлял его трепетать в детстве, да так, что трепет переходил в горячку. Это придавало сил - и ярости. — И что может быть ближе служителю Господа, чем любовь?</p><p>Говоря, он подступал все ближе, и смотрел — только на сестру.</p><p>Застывшую в ожидании. Состоящую — из золота, крови и ожидания.</p><p>Удовлетворенного лишь на толику.</p><p>— И первой, кому я хочу выразить любовь, переполняющую все мое смиренное существо, является моя сестра, прекрасная невеста.</p><p>Остановившись, выпив еще, Чезаре почувствовал: вот он, поединок со свирепым зверем, затеянный затем, чтобы развеять послеполуденную скуку Лукреции. Все - тебе, для тебя, к твоим ногам, лишь улыбнись и подари мне час твоего тягучего, как мед, времени.</p><p>— Позволь мне поцеловать тебя, возлюбленная.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Ее рука вновь была поймана в плен — сразу же после слов Чезаре.</p><p>— Несомненно, мессир Борджиа, ваше преосвященство. Брату приличиствует приветствовать поцелуем свою сестру, но только после того, как ее муж…</p><p>Лукреция не дала договорить.</p><p>— Твой поцелуй братец, будет лучшим подарком нынче, — сердце заколотилось в груди так бешено, что она испугалась: еще немного — и лишится чувств, а сердце, верное сердце, взломает грудину и прыгнет в руки Чезаре — само по себе.</p><p>Медлить было нельзя, пусть даже правила приличия, вдолбленные тихим, унылым голосом Адрианы да Милы, взывали к ее благоразумию, шептали, кричали что есть мочи: «Нельзя!»</p><p>Она выдернула руку из еще больше повлажневшей руки Джованни Сфорца и шагнула навстречу Чезаре, едва не запутавшись в слишком пышных юбках свадебного платья.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Это было именно то, чего он опасался, чего надеялся избежать, усылая сына с поручением в день, когда остальная семья праздновала свадьбу.</p><p>Хотел, но понимал, зная упрямый норов Чезаре, что тот все равно сделает по-своему, и никакой гнев отцовский, никакая немилость ему не будет страшна.</p><p>Чезаре был словно оторванный от ветки семейного древа листок — сам по себе, в своих мыслях и своих желаниях. Он плыл по жизни, руководимый лишь своими страстями, и порой Александр ловил себя на мысли: сложно поверить, что это его отпрыск, что в Чезаре вообще есть хоть капля крови Борджиа. И если бы они не были так схожи — все трое, его меньшие дети: Хуан, Чезаре, Лукреция, — он бы мог отречься от своего среднего сына.</p><p>Впрочем, Александр был уверен: это Чезаре бы не испугало. Возможно, наоборот, не связанный родственными узами, он лишь почувствовал бы облегчение.</p><p>И в этом, увы, он был схож с самим Александром. Сын, упрямо шел поперек его слов, делал все, казалось, отцу назло. Да так, что остальные лишь помалкивали, и, кажется, делались меньше ростом.</p><p>Как сейчас.</p><p>И теперь, после новой выходки своего строптивейшего отпрыска Александр не переменился в лице, продолжил улыбаться краешком губ и даже сцепленные на животе руки не пошевелились.</p><p>Снова стало тихо.</p><p>Незадачливый, только что едва не опозоренный жених, моргал, будто пытаясь прогнать нелепый, ужасный, навязчивый сон.</p><p>Лукреция же смотрела на Чезаре, сведя от напряжения брови, и даже улыбаться забыла, по-детски приоткрыв яркий, обведенный кармином рот.</p><p>— Потанцуй с ним, Лукреция, — велел Александр, и дочь обернулась, будто не веря. — Да, да! — подтвердил он громче. — Музыка! Сарабанду!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
От вспенившейся злости перед глазами потемнело, но отец успел первым — и перехватил жизни своих детей в кулак, как перетянутые струны, способные кинжально взрезать кожу и жилы. Оценив рискованный ход Папы, Чезаре ответил ему усмешкой и коротким кивком — я повинуюсь тебе, но потому, что ты хочешь того же, что и я.</p><p>— Порадуем глаза и душу нашего отца, .. любовь моя.</p><p>Это не был вопрос — так же, как шепот, едва не скользнувший по алому пятну губ Лукреции, так и не превратился в желанный поцелуй. Как ее согласие — и на танец, и на ласку, спрятанную за ним, — так и не обрело форму в словах.</p><p>Музыканты заиграли так торопливо, что, набирая перестукивание ритма, споткнулись все разом — там, где горячая рука сестры змеино легла в его ладонь.</p><p>Лукреция была послушной дочерью и сестрой — если сама хотела того с той же силой, с какой напрашивалась на любовь, хоть напрашиваться нужды не было никакой. Вести ее, подлаживая шаг под шелест юбок и лютневых струн, было то же, что позволить истосковавшемуся в стойле скакуну показать великолепный бег. Тело, скованное панцирем платья, было готово ко многому — и Чезаре не нужно было угадывать это в линиях движений, хотя он не мог не признать, что его взгляд больше раздевал сестру, чем оказывал ей честь как честной нареченной.</p><p>Он отпустил руку Лукреции так резко, что ее кисть оказалась легко отброшена в сторону — каждый, в чьих жилах текла кипучая валенсийская кровь, подтвердил бы, что в этом было не больше непочтительности, чем в сравнении женщины с прекрасным животным, требующим объездки.</p><p>Удары каблуков о плитки, сперва неторопливые, пустились вскачь, а руки напряженно легли на бедра. Во всем, что называлось жизнью, Чезаре чуял особый ритм. В жизни, в смерти, в соитии и драке. И он давно понял, как бьется сердце танца, который там, откуда был родом их отец, называли — погребальным, праздничным. Не твою ли невинность мы оплакиваем, невеста? Не потому ли черты твоего лица заострились — будто перед смертью?</p><p>Его Лукреция не раз танцевала с ним сарабанду — в апельсиновом саду у Апостольского дворца, напоминавшем Родриго тот, что рос возле дома, где он был произведен на свет. Поэтому каждое ее движение — зеркалило его, и сама она была пламенем вокруг его углей, плащом, накинутым на локоть, чтобы раздразнить бычьи рога мнимой целью.</p><p>И их руки встретились снова, не могли не встретиться — одновременным полувзмахом, змеиным укусом, быстро и мимолетно.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Они встретились, чтобы через несколько широких шагов, несколько мимолетных, обжигающих касаний — разойтись снова.</p><p>Чезаре наступал, протыкая ее взглядом насквозь — черным, немигающим. Лукреция отвечала, отступая, подчиняясь рисунку танца, позволяя наступать, чтобы через миг перейти в атаку самой. Отбивая каблуками ритм по плитам, шелестя юбкой — такой алой, что каждое движение казалось язычком пламени, вырвавшимся наружу. Из взгляда затянутого в черное брата, из ее собственного взгляда.</p><p>Чезаре отступал, чтобы взять ее за руку, обнять за талию, касаясь уже не мимолетно, сжимая пальцы так, что даже сквозь ткань она чувствовала его ладонь, будто касание приходилось прямиком по обнаженной коже.</p><p>Она хотела спросить, сейчас, когда они были так близко: «Почему ты черном, Чезаре? По ком ты скорбишь, по ком танцуешь сейчас — со мной? Кого провожаешь: меня, себя, наши дни, наши ночи — с самого детства, с того часа, когда мы поклялись, что мы двое — принадлежим друг другу и больше никому?» Но не стала спрашивать, лишь обернулась — подчиняясь ритму музыки, ритму собственного сердца, откидываясь на подставленную ей руку. Улыбаясь: Чезаре, гостям, замершим в удивлении, слившимся в одну растянутую в пространстве маску. Своему жениху, смотревшему на них с братом с таким выражением, будто сейчас расплачется.</p><p>Нелепый, смешной, с каждой минутой, с каждым ударом их каблуков о каменные плиты, становившийся все нелепей и смешнее, Джованни Сфорца, ее супруг перед богом и людьми. </p><p>Теперь — навсегда? </p><p>До самой смерти?</p><p>Какая глупость! </p><p>Лукреция поняла это только сейчас, прожигаемая сотней глаз, тяжелым взглядом Хуана, восхищенной ухмылкой турка Джема, которого она учила танцевать — о, вовсе не такие танцы.</p><p>Чезаре все еще держал ее - крепко, жестко. И тогда Лукреция положила руку брату на бедро — приобнимая, как того требовала фигура танца.</p><p>Чтобы через миг вновь разойтись в стороны.</p><p>Красное и черное.</p><p>Огонь — и порожденная им зола.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
И снова, и снова — удар запястьем о запястье, шаг, шаг вперед и в сторону, взгляд, улыбка, удар каблуком в пол.</p><p>И снова — взгляд, как удар кинжала, взмах руки — как удар кинжала, поворот — и сестра коснулась каблуком той же плитки, что и он - только что. Коснулась, сверкнув глазами так, как могла только она - когда на нее снисходило вдохновение, которое иные называли Божьей искрой, а там, где ни Чезаре, ни Лукреция, не бывали никогда в жизни — дыханием смерти и моментом истины, наступающим ближе к полудню.</p><p>Там, где тени были так же резки, как здесь — в мечущемся свете свечей.</p><p>Вскинув руки и вытянувшись, Чезаре замер, а его взгляд — стал быстрее, стал таким голодным, что мог проесть нежную женскую кожу до кости.</p><p>Покажись мне, сестра. Покажись, любовь моя, жизнь моя. Моя, моя.</p><p>И она - поняла его с полувзгляда, с одного движения, продолженного в другом, как понимала всегда. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы любить друг друга сейчас — на глазах у всех. Им не нужен был никто — потому что жесткий, ломаный ритм был в них, и волосы Лукреции растрепались, и кровь прилила к ее щекам, мигом посрамив румяна.</p><p>Резко вдохнув сквозь зубы, она подобрала юбки — выше щиколоток, и ее ноги оказались быстры, как ее сердце.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Джованни стоял, как истукан, всеми забытый, покинутый всеми — даже своей законной супругой. И никому не было до него дела. Как будто эта свадьба была — не его. Как будто проклятый Чезаре Борджиа, жуткий в своем жутковатом танце, был мужем Лукреции, а не ее братом, и имел на нее больше прав, чем любой мужчина на свете.</p><p>Танец, избранный Папой, не был знаком Джованни. Он был странным, похожим то ли на драку, то ли на древнюю ритуальную пляску какого-то неведомого народа. Двое то вытягиваясь в струнку, то взмахивая руками так, будто хотели ударить друг друга, сходились и расходились, обходя друг друга по кругу. Джованни смотрел, затаив дыхание, чтобы не выдавать свой гнев, и грыз ногти.</p><p>Чуждое, странное золотоволосое существо, дернувшее подол вверх, чтобы показать туфли, не было его женой, милой и нежной Лукрецией.</p><p>Та, что отбивала безумное стаккато каблуками, огненно глядя на брата, не была женой Джованни Сфорца, еще недавно любезно ворковавшей с ним за столом.</p><p>А потом она - чужая, чужая, — выбросила руку вперед, и мягко взялась за рукоять кинжала на поясе брата, чтобы — потянуть его на себя.</p><p>И было слышно, как насмешливо фыркнул Хуан.</p><p>И было видно, как Чезаре, приблизившись вплотную к его, его, Джованни Сфорца, жене, потянулся к ее губам.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Стук их каблуков — быстрый, частый, с каждым движением все быстрее и чаще, отдавался в ее крови, в самом сердце. Они сталкивались с Чезаре: ладонями и локтями, они кружили друг около друга, не сводя друг с друга напряженных взглядов — как будто один из них собирался убить другого. В конце танца, в конце последнего такта, на последнем, плавном движении.</p><p>Чезаре обнял ее - при всех, и она ответила ему - о, вовсе не так, как примерная жена отвечает своему поклоннику или сестра — брату. Лукреция сделала то, что велела ей кровь, бурная и быстрая, что подсказывал алый цвет платья и стук их каблуков — под музыку, пополам со звоном в ушах.</p><p>Она ответила на объятие Чезаре — не как должна была, а как хотела, и ответила на его поцелуй — как могла только она.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Как только они вышли и встали — друг против друга, наизготовку, как для поединка, шахзаде Джем подумал: это зрелище ни в коем случае нельзя пропустить. </p><p>И он пригубил вина, не спуская глаз с ватиканского принца и его юной, такой юной! — сестры. А потом и вовсе, как многие, позабыл о вине, оно так и осталось недопитым, отливая багрянцем, похожим на тот, что окрасил щеки брата и сестры Борджиа. Да и как тут не забыть, глядя на них двоих, рвущихся друг к другу, едва прикасающихся друг к другу — и таких откровенных, что никакой иной танец не смог бы, принятая в здешних краях консумация брака вряд ли могла бы показать больше.</p><p>Шахзаде Джем не ошибся: юная дочь Папы, учившая его танцам на досуге, которого и у него, и у нее было полно, конечно же, никогда не показывала ему - такого. Никогда не танцевала с ним - так. И вряд ли бы стала танцевать с кем-то другим, кроме своего брата. Единственного — из всех братьев. Их обоюдное желание было таким жгучим и таким прозрачным, что Джем недоверчиво оглянулся: неужели никто ничего не замечает?</p><p>Даже сам жених?</p><p>И увидел: Папа сидел, выпрямившись и сжав подлокотники кресла — так, что пальцы побелели. И лицо этого христианского султана от церкви было таким же бледным, как его одеяние. Увидел насмешливо улыбающегося во весь рот Хуана Борджиа.</p><p>А потом все одновременно ахнули: это Чезаре Борджиа поцеловал свою сестру.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он склонился к лицу сестры, не прикасаясь к ней - лишь глядя в глаза и видя пару своих отражений в ее зрачках. Это было — продолжение танца, хоть музыка оборвалась, когда ей перехватили горло последним движением, будто ножом. Так было нужно, потому что - было нужно им обоим.</p><p>И когда Лукреция качнулась навстречу, приоткрывая яркие от помады губы, ни одно препятствие, попавшееся на выдохе, вдохе и обманчивой близости, не могло бы считаться таковым.</p><p>Обманывая, Чезаре коснулся губами ее щеки, гладкой, как персик, с привкусом белил. И тут же, услышав разочарованный полувздох, кожей сквозь одежду почувствовав начало нового движения навстречу, как будто они все еще были захвачены танцем и вдохновением, почерпнутым друг из друга, повернул голову.</p><p>Чтобы поцеловать так, как было должно.</p><p>С напором, почти грубо, не закрывая глаз.</p><p>Чувствуя вкус полной готовности ответить — так же.</p><p>И ярость, переполнявшая грудь, тут же была переплавлена в похоть, не знающую ни стыда, ни преград. Рядом с одним поцелуем Лукреции самые откровенные ласки хорошеньких женщин, сорванные мимоходом по пути к святыне, казались бледным подобием любви — слюда рядом с алмазом. Одежда Чезаре все еще хранила запах их духов — Друзилла и другая, чье имя ускользало от него.</p><p>И он не хотел, чтобы хоть что-то напомнило ему о них - когда он коснулся, наконец, Лукреции, и припал к ней, как исполненный жажды паломник припадает к святому источнику.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Да что же это! — хотел воскликнуть Джованни и заозирался по сторонам.</p><p>Никто не смотрел на него — сперва. А потом — стали смотреть, и в этих взглядах он не заметил и тени восхищения.</p><p>Только сочувствие — и тень насмешки.</p><p>Это было немыслимо, невообразимо, непристойно — как будто ему снился тягучий, нелепый сон, от которого никак не получалось пробудиться. Он кусал пальцы, пока другой целовал его жену, а его жена — целовала другого. Как теперь было вести Лукрецию в танец, как было — вести ее на супружеское ложе?..</p><p>Ему казалось, что его супругу лишили чести прямо тут, под всеобщее одобрение, а его…</p><p>От мысли о том, что за рассказы докатятся до двора дяди в Милане, холодела спина.</p><p>— Хватит! — крикнул кто-то другой, не он, не Джованни — у него не могло быть такого смешного, надрывного голоса. — Это развлечение устарело, а мы приготовили другие… Намного лучше!</p><p>От смутной, проступающей из тумана порочности происходящего становилось противно — и страшно. И с ненавистью глядя на Чезаре, высокого, с ног до головы затянутого в черное, с длинными темными волосами, откинутыми со лба горделивым движением, как будто внутри него все еще продолжался оконченный танец, Джованни понял с очевидной ясностью: от него нужно во что бы то ни стало избавиться, иначе он превратит этот брак в кошмарный сон, а самого мужа — во всеобщее посмешище.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Был миг - короткий миг, половина удара сердца, — когда Александр пожалел, что разрешил танцевать своим детям.</p><p>Не потому, что их танец был плох. О, нет. Напротив, Александр знал, видел, что Чезаре и Лукреция — лучшие танцоры в Риме. Они, кто ни разу не бывал под раскаленным белесым небом Валенсии, танцевали куда лучше многих из тех, кто был там рожден.</p><p>Александр сожалел о другом: о том, что шепоток, заполонивший коридоры Ватикана и замка Святого ангела, изливающийся на Рим, словно серный дождь, слишком очевидно после этого танца мог считаться правдой.</p><p>Они танцевали — его дочь и его сын, единокровные, единоутробные брат и сестра, — так, словно были одни. Так, словно не было вокруг сотни жадных глаз, словно супруг Лукреции, несчастный Сфорца, в единый миг будто стершийся и ставший еще старше против торжествующей юности Чезаре, был не живым, из плоти и крови, мужчиной, а всего лишь каменным истуканом — из тех, что в изобилии расставлены по всему Риму.</p><p>Они танцевали так, словно оказались в спальне — и вот-вот взошли бы на ложе.</p><p>Такова была природа этого танца, родившегося из смешения страсти и смерти, такова была природа Чезаре, крещенного именем древнего гордеца, такова была природа его дочери — единственной из дочерей Евы, дочерей Лилит, которую он любил во всем мире.</p><p>И сейчас Александр убеждался: его средний сын любил Лукрецию столь же страстно, пусть и страсть его носила иной, сумрачный, как и весь он, облик.</p><p>Пусть она была из тех смертных грехов, отпущение на которые не даст ни одна булла в мире.</p><p>Видеть их вдвоем, вместе — было новым, доселе неведомым наслаждением. И мукой.</p><p>Мелькало алое, золотое, черное пламя, сплеталось в пляске, грозя вот-вот поджечь весь замок.</p><p>И Александр смотрел и смотрел на это пламя, на своих детей, не желая, не смея отвести взгляда, забывая за выдохом сделать вдох.</p><p>Он очнулся от наваждения, лишь когда Джованни Сфорца заквакал древесной лягушкой о других развлечениях.</p><p>Расцепил сжатые на подлокотниках пальцы, расправил плечи. Хлопнул в ладоши.</p><p>Улыбнулся вновь:</p><p>— И правда, дети мои, довольно танцев. Мы слыхали, Лукреция, твои придворные дамы приготовили представление по пьесе Аристофана?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Чезаре кивнул, бросив поверх плеча взгляд — мимо Родриго, чтобы никто не стер перед его взором образ Лукреции. Запыхавшейся, разрумянившейся, пахнущей разгоряченно и сладко — приторные духи и податливое, зовущее тело. </p><p>Его губы хранили ее вкус, ее ответ, ее желание.</p><p>И ему было — мало.</p><p>Минотавр, наизусть знающий лабиринт собственных страстей, был бы отличным стражем любого круга Ада. Молох, отец детища Перилая, гудел от внутреннего огня.</p><p>Танец не был окончен, о нет. Ни для самого Чезаре, ни для Лукреции, смотрящей на него во все глаза — с ожиданием. Ни для Хуана, подхватившего оба кубка — оставленный им, и новый, и тянущего вино из обоих поочередно. Ни для жалкого Джованни Сфорца — сделавшего решительный шаг вперед.</p><p>— Супруга моя… — начал он, хмуро глядя на Чезаре — мимо Лукреции, и протягивая руку — ей. — Позволь…</p><p>Чезаре поймал руку сестры прежде, чем она успела попасть в плен холодной ладони мужа. С самодовольной ухмылкой, подвигая Джованни плечом, бросил:</p><p>— Пока жена не легла с мужем, пускай побудет под защитой брата.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Они выбежали в залу по условному сигналу синьоры Адрианы.</p><p>Со смехом, освобожденные от всегдашних многослойных одежд и условностей, размалеванные, пьяноватые от свалившейся на их головы свободы. Друзилла чувствовала, как легкая туника трепещет на ее бедрах, облегая ноги при каждом шаге. Видела, как гости, оборачивающиеся на них, пожирают любопытными взглядами ее голые руки и шею.</p><p>Сегодня она была — Лисистратой, с помощью любви и красоты охраняющей мир. Но ее собственный Акрополь пал куда легче, чем афинский, и она ни о чем не жалела — и уж точно не боялась удара копья Афины Парфенос, покровительницы войны и дев.</p><p>Виной этому был его высокопреосвященство.</p><p>Он взял ее без спросу, без лишних слов, накрыв губы ладонью и подхватив под колено. Все случилось так неожиданно — его появление спустя долгое время, когда Друзилла уверилась в том, что он забыл ее, его напористая ласка, его дыхание на ухо. Она сказала:</p><p>— Ах, оставьте!</p><p>И пошире раздвинула бедра, опершись поясницей о край столика. Трепеща. Принимая — до мурашек по коже и сдавленного крика.</p><p>— Я вернусь, — сказал он, уходя.</p><p>И теперь они встретились вновь, раньше, чем было обещано — и Друзилла замерла, взбежав на накрытый коврами помост. Его высокопреосвященство сидел за столом рядом с невестой, синьорой Лукрецией, своей сестрой, но Друзилле удалось поймать его взгляд — и ответить обольстительной улыбкой, закусив губу.</p><p>Она решила, что к концу комедии, когда все будут смеяться, он будет желать ее и только ее.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
От его внимательного взгляда не могло укрыться ничего из происходившего в этом богато украшенном, но тесноватом для такого количества гостей зале.</p><p>И зрелища были презабавными — как ни крути.</p><p>Перемигивались драгоценностями гости, вертели головами озадаченно, удивленно: наверное, до сей поры не видели ни сарабанды, ни того, как танцуют Лукреция с Чезаре.</p><p>Бледнел и зеленел незадачливый женишок под их насмешливыми взглядами.</p><p>Разлюбезный братец-кардинал пожирал глазами их сестрицу, предполагалось — невиннейшую из дев, хотя из невинного в ней был только игравший на щеках румянец. На это Хуан мог бы поставить один из самых крупных бриллиантов со своего берета против граненого пузырька с маковой настойкой из поистине бездонных запасов принца Джема. Настойка горчила на языке, но дарила сладостные, ярчайшие сновидения. Хитрый турок ухмылялся в свои турецкие усы, оставаясь при своих. Он чаще выигрывал у Хуана, чем проигрывал, но Хуан был тому только рад: пусть этот гордец знает, сколь щедр Рим по сравнению с прижимистым Константинополем.</p><p>Джему нынче изменила хваленая турецкая непроницаемость: его тоже пробрало от того, как Лукреция целовалась на глазах у всех со своим братом, о, отнюдь не по-братски. Пробрало — и Хуан видел это, видел, так же ясно, как будто сам почувствовал, — возбудило.</p><p>А уж когда на помост взбежали стайкой полуголые служанки сестры — Хуан только хмыкнул. Выглядели они не то, чтобы совсем уж неприлично, но наряды, призванные скрывать, скорей открывали все прелести более чем бесстыдно.</p><p>И Хуан не отказывал себе ни в чем, разглядывая во всех подробностях самую хорошенькую, с пышной грудью и крутыми бедрами, так чудесно обрисованными текучей тканью.</p><p>Служаночка меж тем была не промах. Стреляла глазами то в него, то в Чезаре, и, подбоченясь, вещала:</p><p>— Должны мы воздержаться от мужчин, — увы!<br/>
Чего ж вы отшатнулись? Что потупились?<br/>
Эй вы! Притихли? Головой качаете?<br/>
Бледнеете? Ручьями слезы катятся?<br/>
Согласны? Не согласны? Отвечайте же!</p><p>Хуан, встретившись с ней взглядом в очередной раз, подмигнул.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Аристофан не был способен вызвать у Джованни и тени улыбки. Он, жених и муж, сидел теперь рядом со своей законной супругой, молодой и красивой, и чувствовал себя нелепым героем грубой комедии об обманутом простаке. Не произошло ничего, что могло бы стать поводом для перебранки или обиды чести. Брат поздравил сестру, брат станцевал с сестрой, брат поцеловал сестру — что может быть понятнее?</p><p>Но почему тогда муж чувствовал, будто супругу у него похитили, чтобы обесчестить и вернуть использованной, будто шлюху из римского борделя?</p><p>Мысли роились в голове суматошно, словно злые осы вокруг винограда. Джованни, нахохлившись и забыв об угощениях и выпивке, то и дело косился на Лукрецию, а та расцветала все больше с каждым мигом. Можно было сказать — да ей просто по душе комедия, подготовленная специально для свадьбы синьоры ее комнатными дамами…</p><p>Но - Чезаре теперь был рядом с ней, пристроившись по левую руку, и новоиспеченная супруга Джованни Сфорца перестала сидеть ровно — все чаще теперь ей приходилось поворачиваться влево.</p><p>Спиной к мужу.</p><p>Зудящее, беспокойное чувство, наконец, было поймано, и Джованни с ужасом понял, что это - ревность.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Сначала Лукреция была молчалива — и на поверхности ее собственных страстей оставалась лишь улыбка и влажность глаз. Затем, когда началась комедия, затеянная давно в качестве шутки и послеполуденной забавы, и теперь расцветшая лучшими соцветиями, которые только нашлись в покоях сестры, из темной, волнующейся пучины стали выныривать слова.</p><p>Нанизанные на иглу, как драгоценный бисер, они постепенно укладывались в вязи узоров — полушепотом, прерываясь на смешок или глоток вина.</p><p>Щеки Лукреции горели так же, как ее губы и глаза — на бледном лице.</p><p>От белизны ее кожи, изнутри подсвеченной винным, рассветным розовым сиянием, Чезаре всегда терял разум. Сегодня же разум был лишь препятствием — очередным! — на пути к цели, и от него впору было отказаться — почти до конца.</p><p>Почти.</p><p>— Я все же думал, что науки вам милее, дорогой брат, чем вся эта суета, — скрипуче проговорил муженек Джованни Сфорца, внезапно напомнив о своем присутствии. Его блестящая от испарины кислая рожа высунулась из-за Лукреции, как высовывается слизняк, решивший обсидеть прекрасный цветок. — Никто не ждал, что вы появитесь… Да еще и так скоро.</p><p>Чезаре рассмеялся — легко и непринужденно, погладив руку сестры и бросив в рот засахаренный орех.</p><p>— Теперь вы будете знать, милый родственник, что одной из основных черт моей натуры является любовь к внезапности. Никогда не мог отказать себе в удовольствии удивить кого-нибудь.</p><p>Поцеловав запястье Лукреции, он одобрительно изобразил бесшумные хлопки в ладони — Друзилла, блистающая в роли Лисистраты в окружении своих товарок с нарисованными усами, требовала этого. И он был готов дать ей толику внимания затем, что глоток освежающей, но простой воды всегда подчеркивал насыщенность винного вкуса.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Вот теперь было весело. </p><p>Теперь, когда Лукреция после танца едва-едва могла привести дыхание в порядок, а на губах еще горел поцелуй Чезаре, и она украдкой то и дело трогала их языком изнутри — не приснилось ли? Теперь, с появлением Чезаре, ее свадьба и вправду стала напоминать праздник — потому что Чезаре держал ее руку в своей, и его ладонь была горячей, сухой и твердой.</p><p>Чезаре приехал, как обещал!</p><p>Чезаре о ней не забыл.</p><p>Брат не оставил свою сестру.</p><p>Значит, и остальное будет — хорошо.</p><p>Свет многочисленных светильников вдруг стал ласковее, а пьеса, шедшая своим чередом на самодельном помосте, — еще веселее.</p><p>— Но добровольно мужу не отдамся я, когда ж к любви меня принудит силою, не двинусь с места и позволю нехотя, не подниму персидских туфель к пологу… — вещали афинянки, и Лукреция рассмеялась, пожимая ладонь брата, и одновременно обращаясь к Сфорца: — Какая забавная клятва, правда, синьор?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Присягу соблюдая, пью до капли все, а изменю, отныне пусть мне воду пить!</p><p>Распутная девка попеременно зазывно улыбалась то ему, то Чезаре — и пила из кубка, закинув голову. Хуан в ответ салютовал ей своим и оглядывался на братца, будто сросшегося с Лукрецией, — пусть видят оба, что он не отступится. Он не какой-то там Сфорца, и уж если захотел женщину, то не станет хлопать коровьими ресницами и блеять что-то в ответ своему «братцу».</p><p>Орешек, сваренный в меду, был твердым и розоватым, будто девичий напрягшийся сосок. </p><p>Хуан прицелился и бросил его так, что он попал прямо в ложбинку между грудями улыбавшейся девки. Довольный шуткой, Хуан расхохотался.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Кардинал откровенно потешался над Джованни. Рядом с сестрой он раскраснелся, и даже ослабил пуговицы у горла — ну еще бы, небось, чувствовал себя королем мира, отвечая законному мужу, будто тот был ребенком или недалекой женщиной.</p><p>Дерзости, облаченные в одежды любезностей — в этом в Ватикане разбирались, Джованни не сомневался.</p><p>Но он не мог оставить это просто так - оскорбления, унижения, насмешки сыпались на него, как посыпались сладости к ногам красавиц, играющих в пьесе, с почина пьяно хохочущего Хуана. И Джованни бы предпочел, чтобы сердце Лукреции билось чаще в компании этого повесы, чем с виду благопристойного преосвященства.</p><p>— И вы собираетесь дальше удивлять нас с женой? — осведомился Джованни, подвинувшись вперед и едва не толкнув Лукрецию — но это уже не имело никакого значения. — Как же?</p><p>Чезаре, взвешивая в ладони горсть орешков, посмотрел на него так, словно видел перед собой что-то удивительное — и удивительно несуразное. Улыбка, блуждающая по его губам, приоткрыла ровные белые зубы, и это отчего-то вызвало в груди Джованни клокочущий вал злобы.</p><p>— Вы знаете, что такое — удивлять женщину, синьор? Судя по вашему вопросу — понятия не имеете.</p><p>И перед тем, как вслед брату бросить орешки на сцену, он склонился к плечу сестры — чтобы поцеловать туда, где на мгновение сильнее обозначилась ямочка ключицы.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Орешек попал ей аккурат меж грудей.</p><p>— Ни силой, ни угрозами, ни пламенем они в Акрополь не добудут доступа, пока того, чего хотим, не…</p><p>Друзилла ойкнула, прервав реплику, и тут же рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. Маленькие вольности, маленькие ошибки — это уже никого не волновало: гости были достаточно пьяны и веселы. Синьор Хуан смотрел на нее так, словно собирался съесть — и это было даже страшновато. Но Друзилла знала, что делала.</p><p>Раз уж синьор Чезаре был так занят своей сестрой, и Друзилле приходилось взмахивать то юбкой, то голосом, а то и вовсе показать обнаженное колено, чтобы ненадолго приковать его взгляд, оставался еще один способ. Верный, известный каждой опытной в любовных делах женщине.</p><p>Ревность.</p><p>Взяв в руки ковш, она сделала шаг к столам, и, зазывно улыбаясь, произнесла — вопреки Аристофану:</p><p>— Кто еще хочет помочь несчастным синьорам, запертым в Акрополе? Там нет сладостей — одни камни да воздержание… Стоит подсластить невеселую судьбу!</p><p>Пока позади нее прыскали в кулаки грудастые афинские «старцы», огоньки в глазах гостей-мужчин, и в особенности — синьора Хуана, разгорались с новой силой.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Девка — кажется, ее звали Друзилла, Хуан не был в том уверен, впрочем, ему и не было никакого дела, до того, как ее зовут, — даже засветилась вся, когда он снова прицелившись, кинул ей со стола очередную сладость: миндаль, обваленный в сахаре и какой-то приправе. Орех был липкий, колкий, но девица пошла прямиком к Хуану, неся впереди ковш, покачивая крутыми бедрами. Ее груди, едва прикрытые тонкой тканью, немного подскакивали при ходьбе, и Хуан видел — и это доставляло ему дополнительное удовольствие — как поворачиваются вслед девке все гости, щедро насыпая ей сладостей в ковш.</p><p>Когда она дошла до Хуана, орехи и пирожные едва не вываливались из посудины. И он, ухмыляясь от уха до уха, взял со стола серебряное блюдо, полное засахаренных орехов и фруктов. Идея, внезапно возникшая в голове, была шальной, непристойной, ошалелой в своей непристойности. Но, в конце концов, не он это начал.</p><p>Не он плясал с собственной сестрой, да так, что танец отдавал постельными утехами, не он целовал сестру взасос, не он подбирал пьесу для сестриной свадьбы и наряды ее служанкам.</p><p>Он смерил улыбающуюся служанку жадным взглядом — с головы до ног. Она и сама напоминала конфету — такой была сладкой и желанной. И голос ее тек, будто патока.</p><p>— Не желаете ли подарить афинянкам немного сладостей, мессир?..</p><p>— Друзилла, верно? — перебил ее Хуан. Девка кивнула. И он продолжил, все так же ухмыляясь и глядя прямо ей в глаза: — Ковша мало, Друзилла. Подставляй подол. Ну, же, скорее.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Друзилла вздрогнула недоверчивым смешком — и оглянулась, будто призывая всех, кто смотрел на нее, в свидетели: это придумала не я. Взгляд ее масличных, с поволокой, глаз остановился на Чезаре, и он кивнул — ну же, красавица, играй свою роль до конца — пусть и с высоты неприступного Акрополя.</p><p>Ресницы девушки затрепетали, выражение лица стало лукавым, уши, открытые приподнятыми вверх на античный лад волосами, зарделись.</p><p>Подол пополз вверх так медленно, что было время, было достаточно времени сказать — хватит. Изворотливая Друзилла знала, что делала, оставляя каждому из тех, для кого затевался спектакль, время. Родриго — остановить непристойность ровным счетом тогда, когда она стала бы чрезмерной — по его мнению. Лукреции — разгневаться и вспыхнуть ярче собственного платья. Хуану — упиться вожделением и вином до сумасбродства.</p><p>Чезаре — ощутить ревность.</p><p>Он мог бы зааплодировать — снова. То, что затеяла служанка его сестры, было куда интереснее и забавнее комедии о целомудренных женщинах. То, что она делала, предназначалось не Хуану — а ему, но он никуда не торопился, и мог позволить себе роскошь — дать брату порезвиться в пылу глупой самонадеянности.</p><p>— Видишь, любовь моя, — шепнул он Лукреции, тронув дыханием ее ухо - и вправленную в мочку золотую сережку с крупной жемчужиной, натянувшейся сполохами алого бархата. — Я ведь с самого начала говорил, что твои дамы не сумеют доиграть пьесу до конца.</p><p>— А вам, — обратиться к Джованни было так же приятно, как пропустить прядь золотых волос Лукреции между пальцев, облокотившись о спинку ее кресла. — Друзилла преподает урок, как следует удивлять. Обратите внимание на лицо моего брата: от неожиданной радости общения с красавицей у него сейчас глаза на лоб полезут.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Так ее служанок еще никто не позорил.</p><p>Лукреция вспыхнула вслед за Друзиллой, выдернула ладонь из пальцев Чезаре, забывая о своей собственной роли — прекрасной невесты, невинного цветка, украшения, ярче других блиставшего на пиру, среди блеска свечей, маслянистого блеска глаз, расползшихся в улыбках губ.</p><p>Она могла простить подобную выходку Хуану — тот славился своим дурным вкусом и своими похабными шуточками.</p><p>Но Чезаре, Чезаре, которого она так ждала! Который всегда — до сей поры! — понимал ее с полуслова?..</p><p>А Друзилла все поднимала подол — к слову сказать, очень, очень медленно, приоткрывая тонкие щиколотки, округлые лодыжки — и ткань окутывала ее ноги мягкими волнами.</p><p>Хуан даже приоткрыл в удивлении рот, а Чезаре продолжал глазеть — и не просто глазеть, а еще и болтать с ее мужем, обсуждая другую женщину, как будто они старые приятели, как будто она, Лукреция, не сидела рядом с ними. Лукреция выпрямилась и заговорила, громко, звонко, с любезной улыбкой:</p><p>— Не кажется ли вам, мой дорогой брат и любезный супруг, что наши актеры заслужили своей игрой награды большей, чем сладости?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Александр не разглядел, кто из них двоих — Чезаре или раздувавшийся от тщетной гордыни, которая всегда сопутствует людям пустым и слабым, Джованни Сфоца — первыми откликнулись на призыв Лукреции. Но видел — и со своего места очень хорошо, как одна из девиц на помосте поймала перстень, вслед за ней другая — золотую монету, а потом они тоже стали спускаться вниз, к гостям, и уже нисколько не стыдясь, подставляли корсажи и подолы, чтобы поймать золото и сладости. Гости пьяно шумели, дамы ахали и шутливо прикрывали веерами алеющие уже без всяких румян лица. Девицы щебетали, Хуан, притянув к себе на колени ту, самую первую, целовал ее безо всякой скромности и облапывал — так же.</p><p>Его примеру следовали другие — и вот уже стайка девиц разлетелась, щебеча, по всему залу, под одобрительный гул, неловкий и радостный смех.</p><p>Александр и сам улыбался, но лишь до той поры, пока не поймал сердитый и отчаянный взгляд Лукреции. Что ж, она была хозяйкой этого пиршества, и ей было — решать.</p><p>— Довольно! — негромко произнес Адександр, но в зале стало очень тихо. — Невеста устала, ей пора отдохнуть. Пусть брат проводит донну Лукрецию в ее комнату.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Хуан не обманул ожиданий — изобразил удивление, выкатив глаза, разинув рот и разведя руками — только лишь затем, чтобы тут же притянуть Друзиллу к себе и заключить в медвежье объятие. Иначе он и не мог - не умел и не хотел уметь. Кое-кому из женщин, не успевших скрыться от его внимания, такие повадки даже приходились по вкусу. Хуан называл их «мужскими», гордо вздергивая подбородок после одержания очередной сомнительной победы — впрочем, такого рода виктории были единственными, доступными и посильными ему.</p><p>Чезаре хмыкнул с кривой ухмылкой, не сходящей с губ, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы брата, унизанные перстнями, сминают тонкую материю платья Друзиллы. Его собственные руки были не так отягощены драгоценностями — но один перстень из двух он вполне мог пожертвовать женщинам древних Афин, решившим поразить мужчин своей воздержанностью.</p><p>Когда он снял кольцо с пальца, Лукреция отняла у него свою руку — и отвернулась.</p><p>В груди потяжелело от странной смеси вожделения, азарта и возвратившейся, как моровое поветрие в жару, злости. И вправду — становилось все жарче, запах дамских духов и дамских тел становился все слаще и доступнее, а игра, затеянная Друзиллой, имела успех — и грозила последствиями куда более неожиданными, чем могла задумывать хитроумная Лисистрата.</p><p>— Пусть брат проводит…</p><p>Они с Хуаном поднялись из-за стола одновременно, сидеть остался лишь Жоффре. Хуан вскочил, едва не сбросив с колен зазевавшуюся Друзиллу, лишившуюся уже части своего облачения. Чезаре, бросив короткий безответный взгляд на поджавшую губы сестру, поднялся тише — и спокойнее.</p><p>Скрестились взгляды, и четверо глаз уставились на Родриго — а им вслед бесчисленное множество.</p><p>— Как же так? — вопрос Джованни Сфорца, побледневшего до трупного состояния, прозвучал в полной тишине подобно погребальному колоколу.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Джовани Сфорца, чье лицо стало похожим оттенком на молодую травку, казалось, вот-вот расплачется. Или возьмется за нож - впрочем, такие, как он, никогда не вступали в драку первыми. Хуан даже сомневался, что Сфорца когда-либо вынимал свое тонкое оружие из ножен.</p><p>Он встал, отставляя очередной лишь пригубленный кубок, отстраняя вскрикнувшую от неожиданности девку, спеша протянуть руку сестре в самом изысканном поклоне, на который был способен:</p><p>— Окажите любезность, монна Лукреция.</p><p>Лукреция смотрела на него, будто завороженная, словно не верила до конца, что все происходит на самом деле, и не спешила ни поклониться в ответ, как подобало, ни подать руки.</p><p>Тогда Хуан, не обращая внимания на Чезаре, выросшего у нее за спиной, словно тень, добавил:</p><p>— Уж я-то знаю дорогу наверняка.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
По залу пронесся единый еле слышный вздох. Словно они все - Лукреция, ее братья, Джованни Сфорца, он сам, Александр, поменялись местами с сошедшими с помоста служанками, и теперь тоже разыгрывали пьесу — единственную в своем роде, и, очевидно, весьма захватывающую.</p><p>Александр не стал обращать внимания на грубость вопроса Сфорца, лишь выпрямился в кресле сильнее, добавил голосу вескости:</p><p>— Наша дочь еще очень юна, любезный синьор Пезаро. Мы считаем, и полагаем, что вы с нами согласны, что будет более безопасным, если консумация брака будет отложена — скажем, до ноября, пока ваша супруга не обретет свою женскую силу. И, дабы избежать кривотолков, мы предлагаем проводить ее в ее покои одному из ее братьев.</p><p>Александр вновь не стал называть имя - втайне надеясь, что Хуан окажется ловчее, и это послужит Чезаре уроком за строптивость.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
И снова, даже здесь, на свадьбе сестры, когда на сцене должны были пребывать совсем другие герои и страсти — Хуан его обставил. Обошел, кичась и пользуясь своей наглостью — а еще отцовской любовью, ведь Родриго, говоря: «сын», в девяти случаях из десяти подразумевал: «Хуан».</p><p>Чезаре скрипнул зубами, чувствуя легкое, дурманящее головокружение и легкость в суставах — как перед дракой. Злость снова стала его поводырем, пока он был ослеплен — негодованием и красотой Лукреции, собственным желанием, не гаснущим ни на миг, и тем, что брат мог себе позволить, оставшись вдвоем с присно невинной невестой.</p><p>Это должно было стать — поклонением своей собственной Мадонне, но не нелепой комедией, разыгранной вслед той, которую написал Аристофан.</p><p>— Лукреция, — позвал Чезаре, и протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Доверишь ли ты свое возвращение только одному из нас?</p><p>Мадонна, богиня, страшная огненная стихия — ее нельзя было хватать в объятия, как доступную, желающую всех мужчин разом Лисистрату. Ее нельзя было брать за руку — но она могла вложить свою ладонь в ладонь достойного.</p><p>Ее нельзя было подчинять — лишь сравнивать с норовистым зверем.</p><p>Только так.</p><p>Он смотрел на сестру, а Хуан рядом с ней превращался в туман и пепел, в объедки после пышной трапезы, в пятна крови, так и не украсившие простыни дурака Джованни Сфорца.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Ему хотелось умереть. Хотелось — провалиться сквозь землю прямо там, где поразил его гром решения понтифика.</p><p>Как это так? Что значит — слишком юна? Разве не выходили замуж — и не принимали своих мужей на ложе! — девицы и моложе Лукреции? Разве так много времени — до ноября?</p><p>Созреет ли плод?</p><p>Нужно ли плоду созревать?</p><p>Столько вопросов вертелось на языке, что Джованни вконец онемел. Разевая рот, как вытащенная на берег рыбина, он переводил ошалевший взгляд с лица Папы на свою жену, с ее длинных, спадающих ниже пояса волос — на насмешливые, резко очерченные тенями и светом лица торжествующих братьев.</p><p>И так - по кругу.</p><p>Без конца.</p><p>— С-слушаю… Будь по вашему… — только и вышло пролепетать.</p><p>Пухлая, в искрящих перстнях, рука дядюшки Асканио плеснула вина ему в кубок.</p><p>— Найди время отойти в сторонку, — шепот коснулся уха, и Джованни понял, что можно похолодеть — еще сильнее. — Я расскажу тебе кое-что важное.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Нет, — отвечала Лукреция им обоим, Хуану и Чезаре, вставшим по обе ее руки, в сияющем золоте и испепеляющей черноте, словно два проводника в тот мир, который уже никогда, никогда не будет для нее прежним. — Конечно, милые братья, я не позволю, чтобы в такой миг меня проводил только один из вас. Ваше Святейшество… — поклон Папе, отцу, склонившему в ответ голову с легкой блуждающей улыбкой. — Любезные гости… Приятно насладиться вам остатком вечера… Мой дражайший супруг…</p><p>Джованни Сфорца, стоявший истуканом до того, рванулся из слишком тесных родственных объятий своего дяди-кардинала, и тут же был пойман его пухлой, усеянной перстнями ладонью и пригвожден к месту — вновь:</p><p>— Что же… Монна Лукреция… Как же… Зачем?!… — бормотал этот несчастный, и губы его тряслись, а глаза увлажнялись от непрошенных, непростительных для мужчины, для мужа Лукреции Борджиа слез.</p><p>Лукреция одарила его самой лучезарной из своих улыбок:</p><p>— Завтра буду иметь счастье увидеть вас за завтраком, не правда ли?</p><p>И она подала им руки — обоим, своим братьям, вкладывая свои пальцы в их ладони. Смотрела любезно, насмешливо, чуть склонив голову — поочередно на каждого, хотя внутри все клокотало: от невысказанных слов до неназываемых чувств, от гнева — на одного, от обиды — на другого, от любви — только к одному.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Едва его дети ушли, в полной тишине, лишь под звуки нежной лютни, столь же нежной, кокой могла быть юная невеста в постели своего жениха, зал вновь загудел, зашумел, подобно улью. Гости принялись обсуждать произошедшее, или делать вид, что ничего не произошло и продолжать обниматься с полуодетыми служанками Лукреции, уже ничем, кроме полуспущенных туник, не напоминавших жительниц Афин. Александр отпил вина, обводя взглядом зал, отыскивая жениха — и нашел, в компании кардинала Сфорца. Они шептались о чем-то голова к голове, и были столь увлечены беседой, что Александру вновь пришлось немного повысить голос:</p><p>— Синьор Пезаро!</p><p>Джованни Сфорца вздрогнул, будто его огрели кнутом.</p><p>— Какой прекрасный пример дружбы явили собой нынче мои дети. Не правда ли?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Через слои одежды, через отголоски неторопливых шагов, через шепот юбок Лукреции и хруст самоцветов, обсевших одежду Хуана, как мухи, Чезаре чувствовал — гнев, охотничий азарт, унижение, желание мести, триумф. Чувства сплетались в Гордиев узел, сжимались в разящий кулак Господа, решившего не церемониться здесь — во дворце Санта-Мария-ин-Портико так же, как в Ватикане.</p><p>Каждому досталось по удару, но слизывать кровь с губ было сладко. Кровь была — как лучшее из вин.</p><p>Женщина, которую снова приходилось делить с другим, была — рядом и на другом берегу Стикса.</p><p>Чезаре все еще чувствовал лопатками кинжальные острия взглядов. Хуан смотрел на него так же - разве что пытался скрыть неприязнь за ширмой насмешки. Он вел себя как всегда — подобно падальщику, не способному добыть пропитание, не подбирая за зверем, знающим, что такое — охота.</p><p>Остроты, драгоценности, женщины. Приметив округлость груди, влажность рта, нежность взгляда, Чезаре не мог сомневаться в том, что Хуан отыщет эту же даму по его запаху, оставленному на ее коже.</p><p>Чтобы пытаться стереть воспоминание о том, что было, — безуспешно.</p><p>Это забавляло Чезаре, не более. Ему нравилось быть на шаг впереди — и в грехе тоже.</p><p>Но вот пальцы Лукреции, сжатые в ладони Хуана, было почти невыносимо. Несмотря на гнев, окрасивший ее скулы в багрянец. Несмотря на то, что она все чаще отводила взгляд.</p><p>— И как же ты бросил свою сегодняшнюю нимфу, Хуан? — проговорил Чезаре, глядя в сторону и безмятежно улыбаясь. — Не боишься, что на нее позарятся другие? Или тебе не привыкать к подобному?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Джованни был жалок, и Асканио было стыдно даже смотреть на него — не то что осознавать, что этот тюфяк принадлежит к славному дому Сфорца, дому князей, герцогов и кардиналов, дому, где даже женщины назывались — львицами. Рядом с дорогой родственницей Катериной этот Сфорца выглядел беспомощным младенцем, ощипанной курицей, куском рыхлого жира, ничтожеством.</p><p>Что сказал бы мавр Лодовико? Что должен был сказать вице-канцлер Асканио?</p><p>— Соберись, ты… — прошипел он сразу же, как только невеста скрылась с глаз долой, сопровождаемая парой братьев — зрелище не слишком пристойное, если не сказать — вызывающее. — Как ты позволяешь с собой обращаться? Из-за тебя всех нас не будут ставить ни во что, и кто - эти грязные каталонцы, еще вчера называвшие братьями испанских маранов…</p><p>Джованни смотрел на него — и не видел. Его нижняя губа подрагивала, как у ребенка, собирающегося разреветься. И Асканио едва сдержался, чтобы не влепить ему затрещину — прямо здесь.</p><p>— Ты должен сделать то, что подобает мужу. Разве ты еще не понял? Если ты не овладеешь своей женой в ближайшем времени, Борджиа разведет вас при первой удобной ему возможности. А до того он будет держать в кулаке не только твои мягкие яйца, о нет.</p><p>— Что мне делать? — спросил Джованни, и Асканио подавил желание врезать ему во второй раз.</p><p>— Ты должен трахнуть эту пигалицу, черт тебя дери, Джованни. Сделай так, чтобы она сама раздвинула перед тобой ноги — женщины падки на любовные утехи куда больше, чем на отцовские запреты. Запреты распаляют их. Мужчины, умеющие показать себя таковыми, — влекут. Не думаю, что с ее бурной кровью эта задача окажется слишком сложной… Только умоляю тебя, не наломай дров.</p><p>Папа Александр, мать его, не оставлял своих жертв в покое, и клевал, клевал, как разохотившийся стервятник. И Асканио ответил за своего никчемного племянника, растекаясь в паточной улыбке от уха до уха:</p><p>— Синьор Пезаро не может прийти в себя от радости, Ваше Святейшество. И ждет — не дождется, когда они с женой смогут увидеться завтра поутру!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Их слаженные шаги эхом отдавались под гулкими сводами. И мысли текли в одном русле — недаром же все-таки они были братьями, хотя Хуан предпочел бы не иметь братьев вовсе, чем - такого, исходящего насмешкой, словно ядовитым соком, прикрывающего ею зависть, зависть и зависть: к тому, что Хуан всегда был лучше, ловчее, веселее, чем скисший в своей учености Чезаре.</p><p>Всегда.</p><p>Даже отец его любил больше — и тому, помимо всего прочего, была виной сатанинская гордыня братца, с детства возомнившего, что он будет таким, как его знаменитый тезка.</p><p>И вправду — стал. Только вовсе не в том, чем так надеялся.</p><p>Хуан ухмыльнулся, сжимая локоть Лукреции жестче, скрещивая взгляды с Чезаре, будто два клинка. Отвечал с легкомысленной, скользящей улыбкой, словно мимоходом прижимаясь губами к розовеющему из-под растрепавшейся пряди нежному уху Лукреции.</p><p>— Ради нашей любимой сестренки я мог бы бросить десять таких нимф, дорогой брат, а еще десятерых — оставить тебе, чтобы ты мог спокойно вытаскивать свои кольца из-под их корсажей, пока мы с Лукрецией будем плясать. Правда, сестренка?</p><p>— Мерзавец!</p><p>Лукреция выдернула локоть из его руки — и оставила своего Чезаре, за которого так цеплялась.</p><p>Хуан поймал ее ладонь на лету, у самой своей щеки:</p><p>— Сестренка, — повторил с нежным укором, прижимаясь губами к запястью, пахнувшему сладко и томительно. Так он не разговаривал ни с одной девкой, ни с одной шлюхой, с которой хотел позабавиться. Но ведь Лукреция была Борджиа, не только подстилкой Чезаре. И хотя бы тем заслуживала особого к себе отношения. — Ты уже целовалась с одним братом, поцелуешь другого?</p><p>Он обнял ее за талию, притягивая к себе, и глядя поверх — на побледневшего от бешенства брата.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Какая трогательная любовь к родной крови.</p><p>Каждое слово игольным острием проходилось по языку, но Чезаре ударил все-таки не сразу. Он знал, что Хуан выжидает именно этого. Догадывался, что у брата на этот случай припасен какой-нибудь низкий трюк, подсмотренный в завшивевшем борделе где-то близ Пьяцца Джудия.</p><p>Он не смотрел на Лукрецию — ему было достаточно того, что ее рука выскользнула из его, и напоследок сестра, до сих пор казавшая деланное равнодушие, попыталась схватить его запястье.</p><p>Но - краем глаза все равно видел. Видел, впиваясь взглядом в пьяное, самодовольное лицо Хуана, больше подходящее молодому силену, прячущему под расшитой накидкой конский хвост, нежели сыну Папы. Видел, как рука брата сминает платье невесты так же, как сминала легкое и легкомысленное одеяние служанки. Видел, как Лукреция привычно, но оттого не менее упрямо, напрягает спину и упирается в грудь Хуана кулаками.</p><p>Все это уже бывало с ними троими — сотни раз.</p><p>И каждый раз, снова и снова, Родриго сводил их, разжигая, как трут — соперничеством, похотью и ненавистью.</p><p>Выдохнув, медленно пропустив выдох сквозь зубы, Чезаре снова улыбнулся брату — как мог, тепло.</p><p>С любовью.</p><p>— Но твои скотские манеры, брат, не соответствуют твоему статусу точно так же, как и отсутствие ума и храбрости.</p><p>Кулаком правой руки он ощутил твердость чужой скулы, предплечьем левой — мягкость волос Лукреции. Бить Хуана в лицо — неожиданно, стремительно, все с той же улыбкой на губах, было — словно заниматься любовью с сестрой. Видеть, как удивление, расцветающее на роже брата, окропляется точками кровавых брызг из разбитого носа — было бесценно.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Нет, не уходи. Что, собрался забиться под лавку, как испуганная котом мышка? Я не позволю. Ты выслушаешь меня, понял? Выслушаешь все, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать!</p><p>Проклиная свою тучность и пыхтя, Асканио догнал Джованни у самых дверей его покоев — следовало отметить, тесть позаботился, чтобы спальня жениха была как можно дальше и от спальни невесты, и от других комнат, отведенных гостям, решившим остаться на ночь неподалеку от Капитолия.</p><p>Племянник не хотел слушать — по-детски закрывал уши ладонями и отворачивался. Асканио понял, что он и сам уже обо всем догадался — вот только ему не достает мужества, чтобы признать это, или воспринять из чужих уст.</p><p>— Увиливаешь? Убегаешь? А я скажу! — силой отняв руки племянника от его же ушей, Асканио зачастил громким шепотом, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я боюсь, родственничек, что тебе нужно торопиться с подрезанием этой розы так, как ты от роду не торопился ни с одной женщиной… Ты не понимаешь? Не делай вид, что не понимаешь!</p><p>Джованни хмурился, глаза его бегали, свечные огоньки отражались в белках и зрачках.</p><p>— Потому что, дурья твоя башка, если ты не сделаешь, что подобает мужу, завтра же, боюсь, что в этом состязании тебя обскачут, словно по прямой улицы Корсо, да не кто-нибудь, а один из братьев целомудренной невесты.</p><p>Джованни подвел их. Подвел дом Сфорца, всех, до одного. Подвел свою кровь. Еще недавно, когда шли переговоры об этом браке, он рвался в бой, и клялся дядьям, что преодолеет любые трудности. Но разве Асканио не предупреждал его о том, что Лукреция Борджиа — не так проста, как может показаться? «Это цветочек с шипами, — говорил он, наставляя. — Да еще и растущий в таком терновом кусте, о который можно ободраться до мяса». Джованни, помнится, ответил: «Нет такой женщины, с которой я бы побоялся вступать в брак».</p><p>И что теперь? Из-за мягкотелости и нерешительности одного пострадают многие. Гнусный Борджиа, запершись в своих покоях со шлюхой Джулией, небось, с хохотом пересказывает ей, как опростоволосился непутевый муж его дочери — на собственной свадьбе!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Ах ты, говнюк! — скулу будто обожгло. И на миг ослепший от боли, Хуан выпустил руку Лукреции. Турецкий тюрбан съехал с головы, и, сорвав его, Хуан бросил им в Лукрецию, все еще стоявшую, прижимая руки к груди. А по пальцам уже потекло: горячее, пряное. Брызнуло на пол, на подол алого платья Лукреции, на белый атлас тюрбана.</p><p>Вот вам и кровь, приличествующая доброй невесте, дамы и господа. Все это пронеслось в голове за миг, а в следующий — он уже оправился, расправил плечи, по-бычьи склоняя голову перед атакой.</p><p>Из носа лилось, глаза все еще слепило слезами:</p><p>— Вшивый ублюдок! — он не стал дожидаться второго удара, размахнулся, все еще слепо, бездумно. И попал.</p><p>Чезаре отшатнулся, и удар, метивший прямиком ему в лоб, пришелся по скуле. Чезаре развернуло, и Хуан прыгнул на него, зарычав.</p><p>Конечно, у него был на поясе не только кинжал. Но от злости темнело в глазах, в груди собиралось жгучее, темное, выплескивалось площадной бранью и кровью, натекшей из носа.</p><p>Конечно, он мог убить этого ядовитого гада как угодно. Но сейчас Хуан хотел задушить его собственными руками.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он нашел ее уже в постели: одетая в одну прозрачную сорочку и собственные распущенные по плечам волосы, казавшиеся в приглушенном мерцании свечек растопленным золотом, Джулия ждала его, опираясь на подушки, так что ее полные, округлые груди вываливались из прозрачного муслина. Александр улыбнулся, садясь рядом, убирая муслин и золото с ее плеч, дразня подушечками пальцев моментально нарягшиеся темнеющие соски.</p><p>— Славно все вышло, как думаешь? Даже эта пьеса — а я-то еще сомневался, уместно ли…</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Удар в ответ — и его швырнуло к стене. Лукреция, еще недавно казавшаяся водоразделом между ними, отшатнулась, и в руках ее оказался щегольской турецкий тюрбан Хуана, заляпанный его же кровью.</p><p>Шмыгая расквашенным носом, Хуан пытался схватить его за горло — Чезаре не без труда увернулся во второй раз, двинув брата плечом, отходя в сторону, выравнивая дыхание. Щека горела, а еще больше горело в жилах — нетерпение перед новым выпадом, осознание того, что это может быть лишь началом.</p><p>Но началом — чего?</p><p>— Не сравнивай меня с теми, с кем привык валяться в столь любимых тобой притонах. Ты, верно, спутал меня с кем-то из своих мальчиков — сдуру или спьяну. Или, получив в морду, ты легко растерял остаток мозгов? Могу поверить…</p><p>Он цедил слова сквозь зубы, чутко отслеживая каждое движение брата. Как в танце, один шаг порождал два шага, один взмах руки — взмах в ответ. Дыхание и удары сердца задавали особый, ни с чем не сравнимый ритм — ритм драки. Чезаре был уверен, что так же, только в разы громче, звучала война.</p><p>Сегодня был вечер, исполненный плясок — и одна была жарче другой.</p><p>Чезаре видел, что Хуан вооружен, и помнил о собственном кинжале — но торопить события ему не хотелось. Выждав момент, он бросился вперед так же, как за пару мгновений до него попытался броситься Хуан — но не для того, чтобы вцепиться в шею в порыве мелочной ярости.</p><p>Сбить с ног, придавить к полу, сделать так, чтобы вместо Лукреции варвар, пытающийся казаться турком, мог видеть лишь полутемный потолок коридора, было куда разумнее.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он упал, стукнувшись затылком о мраморные плитки пола, но не почувствовал и тени боли — только злость, разгорающуюся еще сильнее, охватывающую его, словно пламя, с головы до ног. Только азарт — смешанный с чем-то еще, с тем, чему у Хуана не было названия, да он и не стал бы искать его.</p><p>Придумывать всякие отговорки и оправдания — дело таких, как Чезаре, а не настоящих мужчин. И одна мысль тянула за собой другую — и брат сам наталкивал на нее. Он оседлал бедра Хуана, крепко прижимая к полу. Чезаре дышал тяжело, и глаза его сверкали — о, теми же злобой и азартом.</p><p>А следующая пришедшая в голову мысль показалась забавной — и Хуан расхохотался. Искренне, от всей души.</p><p>Он издевательски качнул бедрами, и глумливо подмигнул Чезаре, сказал — громко, чтобы слышала все еще замершая недалеко Лукреция:</p><p>— Что, братик, не можешь без крепкого елдака? Или мне стоит называть тебя сестренкой?</p><p>И он снова не стал ждать, пока Чезаре ответит, извернувшись, ударил лбом — прямиком в переносицу, и когда Чезаре отшатнулся, подмял его под себя.</p><p>— Может, мне сначала трахнуть тебя, как это у вас, ученых мужей, принято? А нашу сестренку так и быть, оставлю на сладкое.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Родриго был пьяноват, и как всегда в такие моменты, становился очень сентиментален — и слюняв. Джулия выгнулась навстречу ласкающим пальцам, простонала в пахнущий вином рот - первым, что она усвоила из постельных утех с тогда еще кардиналом Родриго Борджиа, было то, что он любит страстных и громких женщин. И Джулия не скупилась на стоны — это было куда легче, чем многое, многое другое. Впрочем, Джулия считала себя счастливой и удачливой: богатый и временами очень нежный Родриго был куда лучше мужлана Орсо. И потому она вздохнула еще раз, спуская сорочку с плеч и одновременно задирая подол повыше, оплетая Родриго ногами и руками:</p><p>— Твоя Лукреция сегодня была истинной красавицей, Родриго. Все смотрели только на нее.</p><p>Она могла себе позволить и такую щедрость: на мышку-Лукрецию, отныне графиню Пезаро, будут смотреть только в Пезаро, и то не всегда. Она же, Прекрасная Джулия, будет блистать среди первых дам Рима.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Мгновение, половина разрубленного ударом мгновения — и Чезаре сам смотрел в потолок, смотрел в лицо нависшего над ним брата. Из носа Хуана капала кровь — ему на лоб и скулу. Его собственная кровь, тоже из носа, узким, но таким же горячим ручейком стекала к уху.</p><p>Они замерли, как будто глядя в зеркало — друг на друга.</p><p>Дыхание и речь текли так же, как кровь — с животной правдивостью. Хуан говорил и говорил, а Чезаре слушал и не слышал, потому что в ушах гудело от чистой, как золото, как вода, ненависти. Он и так знал, о чем речь — чувствовал это кожей, и кровью, коснувшейся растрепавшихся волос.</p><p>Хуан думал, что он станет отрицать, брыкаться, что он - поверит. И выставит себя смешным и нелепым — в глазах Лукреции, держащей тюрбан, как круг земной.</p><p>Чезаре поймал собственную улыбку, на миг потерянную — и расцвел ею сквозь кровь и пелену перед глазами.</p><p>— Так вот отчего ты день ото дня скалишься на меня, будто голодная псина? — протянул он, и пошевелился — лишь затем, чтобы видеть лучше, и чтобы Хуан видел — все. Кровь изменила русло — и пришлось слизывать ее с губы, отвечая, давая волю словам, опережающим мысли и действия. — Как это жалко, брат. Как, оказывается, тяжело для тебя — вызвать желание в других. Что ты будешь делать, когда силы твои иссякнут, когда язык твой усохнет, и ты больше не сможешь угрожать?</p><p>Он не ответил на вопрос: ну, попробуй.</p><p>Он улыбался, и, улыбаясь, дернулся вперед — с ладонью на горле Хуана, с губами — на его губах.</p><p>Братский поцелуй был ядовит, как кричащий от боли корень мандрагоры — и закончился скоро.</p><p>Острием кинжала, упершимся в пах.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Она все еще сжимала в руках дурацкий тюрбан, забрызганный кровью. Ее старший брат не нашел ничего лучше, чем вырядиться турком на ее свадьбу, оскорблять ее и приставать к ней. Так, словно она была не Борджиа, не его сестра — а одна из маранских шлюх, к которым он вечно таскался.</p><p>Ее второй брат, ее Чезаре, которого она так ждала, развлекался у нее на глазах с ее служанками, а сейчас был до того увлечен своей дракой с Хуаном, что…</p><p>Должно быть, он и вовсе забыл о ней!</p><p>Так бывало у них - Чезаре, защищая ее, бросался в драку с Хуаном, но порой ей казалось, что защищает он вовсе не ее, а - самого себя.</p><p>Как сейчас.</p><p>Они сыпали друг в друга горстями оскорблений, обменивалась тумаками, как любезностями, а она… Она все еще держала в руках чертов шелковый тюрбан чертова Хуана!</p><p>Она все еще не верила своим глазам, не была готова к тому, что происходило прямо сейчас, в нескольких шагах от нее - и гнев давил на грудь тяжелой лапой.</p><p>Гнев на Хуана — и на Чезаре.</p><p>Они превратились в сцепленный, спутанный клубок, словно дерущиеся коты.</p><p>— Довольно! — громко выкрикнула Лукреция. — Прекратите сию минуту, или я позову стражу!</p><p>Братья притихли, уставившись на нее - оба. И тогда она швырнула тюрбан прямиком в лицо Хуану и добавила куда тише: — Я иду спать. Провожать меня не нужно. Никому из вас.</p><p>У нее еще хватило сил спокойно и даже величаво пройти мимо братьев, поднимающихся с пола. И только когда они уже не могли ее видеть, Лукреция бросилась бежать.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Они замерли, пригвожденные к полу возгласом сестры, заметавшимся в гулких коридорах. Обернулись на Лукрецию — тоже оба, одинаково залитые кровью, одинаково тяжело дышащие. Чезаре почувствовал, как уходит его злость — вместе с удаляющимися легкими шагами, сперва медленными, после — похожими на стремительный порыв ветра.</p><p>Теперь его мысли были звеняще-пустыми и свежими, как только что выпавший девственный снег. Одно не изменилось — рука, держащая кинжал, не могла дрогнуть.</p><p>— Поднимайся, — велел Чезаре, медленно, напряженно привстав на локте, и ощущая, как острие становится продолжением его запястья, как пробивает оно один слой одежды за другим, добираясь до испуганно поджавшегося тела. — Слезь с меня, ты, ублюдок, иначе Богом клянусь, и нашим отцом — я выпущу тебе кишки прямо здесь, и будь что будет…</p><p>Снег внутри него был бел, гладок и холоден.</p><p>Хуан поддался, неотрывно глядя сверху вниз — и Чезаре не отпускал его взгляд, так же неспешно, будто гадюка перед броском, поднимаясь следом.</p><p>Пришлось чуть вытянуть руку. Пульс, отдающийся в лезвие, участился.</p><p>— Никогда не думал, что я могу убить тебя? — глумливый вопрос был тих, тише их дыхания. — Не на словах, как любишь ты, не хвастовства ради. Так, как убивают в римских подворотнях ради пары монет. Просто, тихо, отвратительно. И не важно, какую кару понесу я после, что скажет Родриго, что случится затем. Ведь тебя уже не будет, Хуан. Ты перестанешь существовать. Это тело не будет больше твоим — его заберет смерть. А душа… как думаешь, кто заберет твою душу, а, Хуан?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Тот же, кто и твою, слышишь, ты, мразь!</p><p>Хуан поднялся, стирая взявшуюся коркой на лице кровь, — ведомый не словами брата, но лезвием, упирающимся ниже живота. Лезвие не врало — даже если сам Чезаре блефовал, угрожая тем, что не сможет сделать никогда. Потому что убить кого-то — это был мужской поступок, а тот, кто всю жизнь провел читая книжки да милуясь со своей ненаглядной сестренкой, тот мужчиной не был. Как бы он не прикидывался.</p><p>Чезаре не смог бы убить — ни сейчас, ни позже, в этом Хуан был уверен. За липкую струйку холодного пота, за противное, дрогнувшее внутри, он должен был заплатить.</p><p>Хуан сплюнул натекшую кровь прямо брату в лицо — чтобы в следующую минуту схватить его за запястье, выкручивая до хруста.</p><p>— И каково теперь тебе, братик? Почитаешь мне еще немного проповедей?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Друзилла уже была в спальне — переодетая, как положено, смиренно приветствовавшая свою госпожу глубоким поклоном. Словно это не она ловила перстень Чезаре, не она сидела у Хуана на коленях, ластясь к нему, будто мартовская кошка.</p><p>Лукреция от досады поджала губы.</p><p>Друзилла видела все: и ее горящие от быстрой ходьбы щеки, и растрепавшуюся прическу, и разорванный рукав платья, и то, что она пришла к себе одна.</p><p>— Позвольте помочь вам раздеться, монна Лукреция? — Друзилла улыбалась, приветливо, как всегда, но в этой улыбке сейчас Лукреция видела издевку.</p><p>— Уходи, справлюсь без тебя.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, монна Лукреция.</p><p>Служанка вновь присела в поклоне, и вновь глаза ее блеснули: лукаво и насмешливо.</p><p>— И тебе того же, Друзилла.</p><p>Запереть дверь на засов получилось далеко не сразу.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Еще шаг, еще - фигура танца, и их кровь смешалась.</p><p>Хуан был беспомощен, как ни петушился, как ни распускал истрепанный хвост. Он мог бы убить Чезаре сам - сейчас же, вывернув ему руку, отняв кинжал, воспользовавшись своим — но ничего бы не изменилось.</p><p>Человек, желающий смерти другого, чует страх, подобно животному.</p><p>Запах страха, исходящий от Хуана, был сладким, похожим на дух мертвечины, спрятанный за вуалью дорогих духов. Гниль под коркой роскоши, дерьмо, покрытое сусалью золота.</p><p>От боли Чезаре выдохнул и закусил губу, ощутив привкус чужой крови. И - его пальцы сжались вокруг рукояти еще сильнее.</p><p>— Почитаю, если потребуется, — просипел он, бледнея, и нашаривая перед собой, в темноте, то, что было нужно. — Можешь прийти в Санта-Мария-Нуова и встать на колени, увидишь, что будет…</p><p>Кинжал брата, выдернутый из-за его пояса, ладно лег в левую руку.</p><p>Полоснуть Хуана по боку, ощутить, как горячо обагряется рукав, ощутить, как боль в правом запястье отступает, было — как начало новой проповеди.</p><p>Почти скучно.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Госпожа сердилась на нее за слишком вольное поведение — и имела на то полное право. Может, это и было правильно, и Друзилла заслужила презрение, но ведь она не была себе хозяйкой — ни когда играла в этой дурацкой комедии, ни когда поддавалась притязаниям братьев мадонны Лукреции.</p><p>Иное дело — что две вещи из трех доставляли ей удовольствие, заставляя желать продолжения. Одну же можно было пережить — ради других.</p><p>Шаги в пустом коридоре звучали, как гром. Друзилла не умела быть тихой, ни занимаясь делами госпожи, ни оказываясь в постели с тем, кто действительно умел обращаться с женщинами. Мысль о том, что все еще может случиться, что перстень, брошенный за пазуху, уже нанизан на палец, вызывала улыбку — несмотря на то, что…</p><p>Друзилла закричала прежде, чем успела до конца понять, что происходит.</p><p>В зыбкой темноте, стоило ей отойти с десятка два шагов от двери спальни мадонны Лукреции, она услышала возню — и сперва подумала, что кто-то из слуг решил предаться любовным утехам прямо здесь, перебрав с выпивкой. Но в следующее мгновение, приблизившись со смешком и желанием напугать, она испугалась сама.</p><p> </p><p>Синьор Хуан выламывал руку его высокопреосвященству, его высокопреосвященство, выхватив кинжал синьора Хуана, ткнул его в бок.</p><p>Друзилла поняла, что невольно стала свидетельницей убийства.</p><p>И ее вопль был действительно громким и даже пронзительным.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Чезаре все-таки ударил его - боль полоснула бок, пульсирующая, жгучая. И с ней пришло с запозданием: теплая, горячая кровь, — его, его кровь! — напитывала щегольскую рубашку и штанину, стекала по ноге.</p><p>— Твою мать! — потрясенно выдохнул Хуан, и отпустил братово запястье, чтобы прижать ладонь к пульсирующему боку. — твою мать, ты что, убил меня, хренов ублюдок?</p><p>Звонкий, пронзительный вопль, раздавшийся совсем рядом, заглушил его слова. Чувствуя, как перед глазами все поплыло, Хуан отступил, оступился, чтобы тут же быть подхваченным на руки девкой Лукреции.</p><p>— Да что же это, да как же? — девка шмыгала носом, хлопала глазами, и Хуан погладил ее по щеке перемазанной в крови рукой:</p><p>— Друзилла, да? — девка снова кивнула. — Будь так добра, Друзилла, отведи меня в покои Его Святейшества. Хочу умереть на руках отца.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукреция так и замерла у только что запертой двери, а вопль отчаянный, полный ужаса, разнесся гулкими коридорами, многократно множась. Кричала Друзилла — Лукреция узнала ее голос, кричала так, как Лукреция ни разу еще не слышала, и это могло значить только одно.</p><p>Там, не так далеко от ее комнаты, в полутемном коридоре оставались ее братья и с ее уходом драку они не прекратили. Напротив…</p><p>Ноги разом подкосились, колени превратились в желе. Обессиленная, Лукреция привалилась к двери плечом и, сама того не замечая, прикусила кулак.</p><p>Чтобы не закричать.</p><p>Чтобы болью отвлечь себя от той невыносимой мысли, что один из ее братьев убил другого.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Убил? — переспросил Чезаре с зазвеневшим в голосе струнным весельем — словно кто-то шарахнул лютней о стену. — О, нет, братец, что ты. Я лишь слегка надрезал тебя, чтобы вытекло немного дерьма.</p><p>Он так и остался стоять — упершись спиной в стену, с кинжалами в обеих руках, окровавленным и чистым. Откуда-то взялась Друзилла — будто ее выплюнула клубящаяся вокруг тьма. Хуан, вдохновленный полным отчаянья женским воплем, изображал смерть от простой царапины, едва задевшей бок.</p><p>Друзилла изображала заботу.</p><p>Перекосившись от издевательской усмешки, Чезаре наблюдал за ними — как будто перед ним ставили еще одну пьесу — вслед еще одной пляске.</p><p>Не зря в Валенсии танцевали так, как любили, а любили так, как дрались на ножах. Хуан никогда не умел ничего из этого — и именно потому рано или поздно должен был умереть по одной из трех причин.</p><p>Неизбежно, как Рем, — чтобы другие могли процветать.</p><p>Ему было плевать, что скажет отец. Цезарь, блуждающий в туманном Лимбе, лучше всего умел — править и воевать, ведь и то, и другое означало чужую смерть. Полусмерть была не в счет — с ней могли считаться лишь слабые: трусы вроде Хуана и любящие вроде Родриго.</p><p>Сейчас же важно было лишь одно.</p><p>Дверь в спальню Лукреции была заперта, за ней оказалось тихо. Привалившись плечом к каменному косяку, Чезаре с силой ударил в дверь раскрытой ладонью, в другой все еще сжимая кинжал Хуана.</p><p>— Лукреция!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Удар в дверь вывел Лукрецию из оцепенения. Она вздрогнула всем телом, метнулась — от порога и обратно, со свечой, будто маленький ручной огонек мог помочь. А с той стороны — двери, черноты, самого Стикса? — ее позвали голосом Чезаре.</p><p>И, воровато обернувшись на распятие, Лукреция перекрестилась. Это был дурной, очень дурной поступок с ее стороны и не менее дурная — радость. Но знание, что пострадал, а то и вовсе был убит, не Чезаре, а Хуан, приносило облегчение, если и вовсе не счастье.</p><p>— Лукреция! — позвал Чезаре вновь, и Лукреция упрямо прикусила губу.</p><p>Вопреки минутной радости она еще помнила — все обиды, нанесенные ей за сегодняшний вечер. И вовсе не собиралась так быстро прощать.</p><p>И потому отвечать тоже не стала, только остановилась прямо напротив тяжелой, резного дуба, двери и смотрела, смотрела на нее, словно надеялась научиться глядеть сквозь стены.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Когда дверь распахнулась — без стука, слишком резко, словно вошедший хотел сорвать ее с петель, Джулия не успела натянуть на колени сорочку, и осталась лежать — с раздвинутыми ногами, зачем-то прикрывая локтем грудь. Родриго же было потянулся к лежащему под подушкой кинжалу — и замер.</p><p>На пороге, поддерживаемый служанкой Лукреции, стоял старший сын Родриго, залитый кровью с головы до ног. Он прижимал правую ладонь к левому боку, и на пальцах тоже была кровь.</p><p>Джулия ахнула, зажимая ладонью рот, позабыв о том, что прикрывалась.</p><p>— Сынок! — плечи Родриго затряслись, когда он, путаясь в ночной сорочке, рванул к сыну на по-старикоски неверных ногах. — Кто это сделал, сынок? Кто?</p><p>— Твой сын Чезаре, — отвечал Хуан, закатывая глаза и оседая на пол.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Она была там.</p><p>И не спала — самим своим нутром Чезаре услышал даже не эхо ее легких шагов, а эхо их эха.</p><p>Она была там - и слышала его, и не желала отвечать. А он - не желал уходить просто так, без победы, в родной крови, с двумя кинжалами, с пустыми глазами и руками.</p><p>— Лукреция, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня.</p><p>Тишина. Темнота. Настороженность кроющейся в лесных чащах косули, с недоверием прядающей ушами. Медленно остывающая кровь — внутри, медленно подсыхающая — снаружи. Прислушиваясь, Чезаре прислонился к двери лбом, и улыбка, преследовавшая его весь вечер, вернулась к его губам.</p><p>Богиня могла позволить поклониться себе — и это было величайшей милостью с ее стороны. А могла — опалить гневом, таким же огненным, как то платье, которое, верно, она уже сняла и отбросила, чтобы попытаться лечь в постель — и не суметь.</p><p>Лукреция, чье имя он беззвучно повторял на вдох и выдох, не уснула бы этой ночью, и это не зависело от того, захотелось бы ей открыть дверь, или нет.</p><p>— Ты можешь прогнать меня с порога. Можешь не отворять. Но знай — я буду здесь до утра. Я буду здесь, и попытаюсь услышать твои сны, любовь моя. Если они будут дурными, в чем есть и моя вина — я очищу их своими словами. А если не пожелаешь слышать меня — молчанием. Единственное твое желание, которое я никогда не смогу исполнить — это уйти, и оставить тебя в покое.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Босые ноги мерзли на каменном полу, но Лукреция этого не чувствовала, вся превратившись в слух. Она слушала своего брата, чей голос глухо доносился из-за двери, и боролось с двумя желаниями: выставить его вон и немедленно открыть дверь. Чтобы удостовериться, что с ним ничего не произошло, что он цел, не ранен, и тот страшный вопль Друзиллы относился все-таки не к нему.</p><p>Да, это было нужно — открыть дверь и увидеть, что Чезаре ничего не грозит, и попытаться все-таки заснуть, чтобы завтра быть любезной со своим новоиспеченным, неловким супругом, рядом с которым и она - о, Лукреция это хорошо чувствовала! — тоже становилась посмешищем.</p><p>Когда Чезаре снова ударил в дверь, она распахнула ее - так же поспешно, как и запирала, и колеблющийся огонек осветил его залитое кровью лицо.</p><p>— Чезаре! — вскрикнула она, невольно отступая. — Ты… ты ранен?!</p><p>Все иное больше не имело никакого значения.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Александр оставил женщин разбираться с Хуаном — пришедшим в себя до того, что снова начал подмигивать служанке своей сестры. Наскоро накинув на плечи расшитый золотыми узорами халат из темного бархата, сунув ноги в остроносые турецкие (ох уж эта мода, на которой так настаивала Джулия!) домашние туфли он отправился на поиски своего второго сына. Его стоило бы высечь — за непослушание, дерзостное поведение с сестрой на свадьбе и за последнюю выходку, едва не стоившую брату жизни.</p><p>Александр же просто собирался выслать Чезаре как можно дальше и - как можно быстрее.</p><p>Он знал, что это послужит непутевому сыну куда большим уроком, чем любое другое, самое жестокое наказание.</p><p>И мог бы дать руку на отсечение, что знает, где сейчас тот, кого он сам сделал кардиналом Борджиа, князем Церкви, и кто на деле был лишь сумасбродным юнцом, возомнившим, что ему все позволено.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Дверь распахнулась внезапно.</p><p>Прорезавшись вздрагивающим желтоватым светом в темноте, обрисовывая Лукрецию, стоящую посреди этого света, будто в каменно-золотой раме. Чезаре невольно шатнулся вперед — и сделал шаг, чтобы обрести равновесие — и переступить порог. Очередной Рубикон на пути в Рим. Черта, за которой — необратимое.</p><p>Снова.</p><p>— Нет, я цел. А это…</p><p>Он коснулся разбитого носа — на пальцах остался мазок крови. Рассмеялся, отбросив волосы со лба, любуясь сестрой, в длинной нижней сорочке, расшитой по горловине, рукавам и подолу, похожей на святую с дробно-пестрых фресок Пинтуриккьо.</p><p>— Это - чепуха. Если бы ты все еще была в своем алом платье — моя кровь была бы ему в тон.</p><p>По рукавам ее сорочки угловато прыгали орнаменты, вшитые в ткань черными и красными нитями. Не всякая римская невеста могла похвастать перед мужем таким великолепием — если доходило до брачной ночи. Это было драгоценное хранилище для еще более прекрасных сокровищ — живого девичьего тела, болезненной девичьей чести. Складки сорочки скрывали — и очерчивали, прятали — и приоткрывали с каждым движением. Само дыхание было союзником красоты.</p><p>Пройдясь взглядом сверху вниз, от приподнимающейся под вышивкой груди — до бледных босых ступней, едва виднеющихся из-под длинного подола, Чезаре решительно захлопнул за собой дверь — на засов.</p><p>— Сегодня все живы, сестра. Я лишь немного проучил Хуана — за то, что он посмел разговаривать с тобой так же, как с одной из вертлявых девок, лишь к тому и пригодных. И… я соврал о том, что не способен оставить тебя в покое. У меня есть идея получше — разделить покой с тобой.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Она выдохнула. Облегченно и - в этом страшно было признаваться даже самой! — разочарованно. Нынче вечером ничего не случилось и не случится больше, гости разбрелись кто куда — разносить сплети об увиденном на свадьбе, судачить о расточительности Борджиа и об их неподобающем, возмутительном, варварском поведении.</p><p>Чезаре не ранен, Хуан жив, и ей не предстоит делить ложе со скользким, холоднокровным слизняком Сфорца.</p><p>А значит — значит, долгий день закончен.</p><p>Значит, завтра будет новый день, и в нем будет то же, что и сегодня: перешептывания первых римских красавиц за спиной, выходки Хуана, неловкие комплименты Джованни Сфорца, его влажные ладони, сжимающие ее пальцы, Чезаре…</p><p>Который будет с ней - и не с ней, так уж повелось. Так решил он сам - так, как привык решать за них обоих с самого детства. И так, как решил однажды, и был тверд в том, что не имело никакой ценности для нее, если не было разделено с братом, отказывая ей в той малости, о которой она его просила.</p><p>И щедро даруя эту милость другим.</p><p>Перстень, перекочевавший с его пальца за корсаж Друзиллы, говорил о том столь же красноречиво, как и его слова.</p><p>Лукреция тряхнула волосами, спадавшими до самого копчика тяжелой, согревшейся от ее тепла, волной. Июнь нынче выдался не таким уж жарким — или просто мысль о свадьбе и о том, что последует за ней, заставляла ее холодеть раз за разом, насыпая за шиворот ледяных игл.</p><p>Рано или поздно, ей все-таки придется отдаться Джовани Сфорца, отдать незнакомому, косноязычному, жалкому, всей душой нелюбимому мужчине то, что она хотела подарить Чезаре, и - только ему одному.</p><p>В то время как он по-прежнему будет развлекаться с Друзиллой и другими ее служанками!</p><p>Старый гнев всколыхнулся в ней с новой силой.</p><p>Лукреция отступила в сторону — с пути Чезаре, ведущего к самому его ложу.</p><p>— Что же, — сказала вежливо и даже чопорно, поджимая губы, — надеюсь, твой сон нынче будет крепок, дорогой брат.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он чувствовал гнев Лукреции прежде, чем этот пламень успел разгораться в ней. С полувзгляда, с самого тихого вздоха, с совершенно особенного румянца, закатными, не рассветными отливами украшавшего щеки и скулы. То, чем жила его сестра, что двигалось внутри нее отсветами огней и мерцанием звезд, что отражалось, как в обманчиво спокойных на поверхности и бурных на глубине водах Тибра — он чувствовал и предвосхищал.</p><p>Лукреция сердилась — и имела на то полное право.</p><p>Убедившись в том, что он жив - она пыталась нанести ему свою, лишь ей подвластную смертельную рану — и он раскрывал объятия навстречу ее разящим словам, готовясь принять все раны и стигматы, предназначенные в наказание.</p><p>— Я не буду спать, — улыбнулся Чезаре, покачав головой. — Я буду охранять твой сон.</p><p>Вытащив оба кинжала, он положил их на изящный столик. Среди склянок с румянами, духами, притираниями и белилами. Среди райского запаха, не идущего ни в какое сравнение с чистым и не замутненным никакими примесями запахом ее тела.</p><p>Крест-накрест.</p><p>— И мне не место в твоей постели, раз ты сердишься на меня за дело, сестра. Я не стал бы марать твои простыни совершенными накануне грешками.</p><p>Он повернулся к ней, и протянул руку, все еще перемазанную в крови Хуана, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по вышитому у горловины сорочки орнаменту — но не по нежной коже шеи.</p><p>— Я буду спать на полу, как твой верный пес, Прекрасная Дама. И это будет величайшим счастьем для меня — в твою брачную ночь.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— О, да, — фыркнула Лукреция отступая от Чезаре и пряча руки за спину, словно любой ценой хотела избежать его прикосновений. — Конечно. Я знаю: ты будешь рад сделать что угодно: подраться с Хуаном, просидеть под моей запертой дверью до рассвета, либо же выбрать себе на ночь любую из моих служанок. Ты будешь делать все, что угодно, чтобы сберечь мою девичью честь паче меня самой, любезный братец. Должно быть, мнение Сфорца о нашей семье тебе дороже…</p><p>Упреки ее не были справедливы — да Лукреция и не хотела справедливости.</p><p>Не сейчас, не в тот самый, возможно, последний в жизни раз, когда она сможет… Они вдвоем смогли бы - если бы Чезаре захотел. Но он упорствовал — непостижимо, непонятно, после того, как они изучили друг друга лучше, чем иной музыкант изучает свою лютню, лучше, чем монах знает Святое Писание, знали каждое выражение лица, каждый вздох друг друга. Познали друг друга — во всех смыслах, кроме одного.</p><p>И в этом Чезаре был непостижимо, безумно, бездумно упрям!</p><p>Она так ждала его, так молилась о его возвращении, так обрадовалась ему - и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы Чезаре продолжал играть в какие-то свои, непостижимые для нее игры? Для того, чтобы, в конце концов, она досталась Сфорца, и этот слизняк отпраздновал свою победу на Борджиа?! О нет, только не этот позор. Лукреция этого не допустила бы никогда. Пусть даже ей, как ее древнеримской тезке пришлось бы лишить себя жизни ради сохранения чести. Со Сфорца — никогда.</p><p>— Ну, что же ты молчишь?! — напустилась Лукреция на улыбающегося брата. — Скажи, скажи мне, что… что со мной не так? Почему Друзилла лучше, чем я?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он шел так быстро, что начал задыхаться, проклиная свою тучность. А огонек прихваченной свечи то и дело колебался, угрожал и вовсе погаснуть. Но, даже оставшись в темноте, Александр бы нашел дорогу к спальне дочери, как очень надеялся найти дорогу к ее сердцу, а более всего — предостеречь от ошибочного шага, любых ошибочных шагов, в чем бы они ни состояли. И он точно знал, что найдет у Лукреции Чезаре. Брат и сестра были очень близки, и - сейчас Александр начинал верить этой сплетне — куда ближе, чем брат и сестра. Что же, он знал такие семьи, и в Каталонии на это часто смотрели сквозь пальцы, несмотря на всю греховность происходившего: родная кровь считалась лучше и предпочтительней посторонних.</p><p>Но сейчас, сегодня, когда едва не случилось непоправимое, когда один брат едва не убил другого, Александр не был настроен попустительствовать детским шалостям. Лукреция — мужняя жена, и это следовало накрепко вдолбить в голову Чезаре: своевольному, исполненному гордыни — чрезмерной даже по каталонским, даже по их семейным меркам. Лукрецию следовало оградить: как от общения с братьями, так и от поползновений жениха, очевидно, вообразившего, что женитьба на дочери Папы дает ему особые привилегии. Александр заранее не знал, какая задача окажется более сложной: взнуздывание строптивого нрава Чезаре или указание всей семейке Сфорца, а особенно Джованни, их места.</p><p>Мысли эти настолько поглотили Александра, что он не сразу заметил другой приближающийся к двери Лукреции огонек.</p><p>— Кто здесь? — спросили они с Джованни Сфорца одновременно.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он стоял перед ней, выпрямившись, разглядывая ее - точно так же, как делал это перед танцем. Она же, искря, распаляя саму себя собственным гневом, упрекала его, и была, как клубок терний, как сноп искр, брошенный в лицо. Это маленькое судилище, затеянное в тихой спальне тихой летней ночью, не было справедливым — но Чезаре принимал все обвинения, и был готов признать каждое из них только потому, что слетали они с уст его Лукреции.</p><p>Он не отвечал — позволяя ей закончить, запнуться, когда дыхание иссякло, и нужно было сделать вдох, или задохнуться вовсе.</p><p>Он не отвечал, улыбаясь, когда она замолчала, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>Она могла ударить его как угодно сильно — и он бы поблагодарил ее за это, и поцеловал бы руку, поражающую его.</p><p>Потому что так было всегда, и ни одно препятствие не должно было стоять между ними — никто, ничто, никогда.</p><p>Лукреция, переведя дух, вспыхнула еще ярче, и пошла в атаку снова — с удвоенным пылом. Вопрос, заданный ею в сердцах, был смешон и нелеп — и Чезаре почувствовал, что от умиления в груди его становится теплее.</p><p>Сестра была прекрасна в любом обличии, а подозревая, что есть на свете кто-то прекраснее ее - и подавно.</p><p>— Друзилла? — переспросил он, не двигаясь с места, не смея возражать ничем, кроме слова. — Что за глупости, сестренка, ты болтаешь. Никто из тех, чья наружность внушает тебе сомнения, не стоят и ногтя твоего мизинца. Да что там - они и волоска твоего не стоят. Но мы все едим требуху в моменты, когда нам недоступно хорошее мясо, все - одеваемся как Бог на душу положит, когда нет денег, чтобы купить добрую одежду. Мужчины не всегда отдают предпочтение тем, с кем делят постель — да и женщины тоже.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
От ужаса у Джованни снова открылась икота.</p><p>Он хотел спросить еще раз - эй, кто идет? — чтобы убедиться, что голос Его Святейшества ему всего лишь примерещился с недосыпа и от отчаянья, но вышло еще хуже. Вместо мужественного вопроса — тонкое икание, болезненный спазм, засевший в горле, как жаба.</p><p>Дядюшка Асканио подвел его - или он сам подвел и себя, и дядюшку, и весь род Сфорца, решив броситься на штурм красавицы сразу же, как только красавица стала его - и была у него отнята недругами. Не в силах уснуть, изгрызя все ногти на правой руке, он понял, что Лукреция может отворить ему - и дверь и сердце, — если он будет настойчив сегодня же.</p><p>Пока не наступило утро.</p><p>В чем был, то есть в ночной сорочке, он отправился блуждать по коридорам дворца. Отправился к ней, готовый говорить все, что угодно и делать все, что было в его силах.</p><p>Боясь, что тело подведет его - слишком много вина было выпито, слишком много унижений пережито.</p><p>Но оказалось, что тьма подстерегала его, чтобы обмануть. Икнув еще три раза, Джованни понял, что ему не стоит беспокоиться о своей мужской мощи — нужно начинать думать, как уносить ноги из Рима.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукрецию бросило в жар: так, что даже вечно холодный каменный пол под ее босыми ногами стал горячим.</p><p>Чезаре улыбался — о, да, ему было легко улыбаться и оправдываться перед ней! Это ведь не он уедет из Рима навсегда — едва пройдет каких-нибудь четыре месяца! Не ему предстояло томиться в Пезаро остаток жизни, коротая дни с повергающим в уныние одним своим видом, одним голосом Джованни Сфорца! Все Сфорца, которых Лукреция знала, были довольно мерзкими, но, похоже, ей достался самый омерзительный из них!</p><p>И вот, Чезаре стоял перед ней и улыбался! И повторял то, что говорил всегда, как будто ничего не изменилось, как будто теперь она не замужем, и у них еще сколько угодно времени. А ведь его осталось так мало! У них - двоих.</p><p>Отговорки, вечные отговорки! Вечные восхваления — как будто она была маленькой девочкой, которую так легко обмануть. Как будто ей должно льстить сравнение с мясом!</p><p>От гнева потемнело перед глазами.</p><p>Не помня себя, Лукреция ступила вперед и, размахнувшись, коротко, но изо всей силы, ударила брата по щеке.</p><p>— Как ты смеешь сравнивать? Как ты смеешь? Ты выбираешь ее сам, по собственной воле, в то время как вы подкладываете меня под этого слизняка, не спрашивая ни о чем!</p><p>Гнев выпустил наружу слезы — так долго сдерживаемые, удерживаемые гордой улыбкой и высоко поднятой головой, насмешкой, танцами, притворным весельем.</p><p>Отвернувшись от брата, изумленно прижавшего ладонь к щеке, Лукреция всхлипнула.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Голос, ответивший ему из темноты, без сомнения, принадлежал новоиспеченному супругу Лукреции. Это означало только одно: Сфорца так торопились, что в торопливости своей забыли, кто хозяин замка и Рима. И откровенно наплевав на повеления Папы, все же спешили завершить брак, поставив Борджиа перед фактом. Дело было вовсе не в мягкотелом и недалеком Джованни — тот лишь был орудием, а заправлял всем, очевидно, Асканио, не зря они начали шептаться, не дождавшись даже конца празднества.</p><p>Конечно, им было отчего поторопиться — Асканио наверняка пронюхал о переговорах с Неаполем, и мог предположить, что вскоре брак с Джованни будет нужен Папе, как собаке пятая нога. Потому и подбивал своего не блещущего умом племянника на столь очевидную авантюру.</p><p>Расчет был прост: Лукреция юна, наивна, и этот молодой щеголь легко сможет вскружить ей голову и проскользнуть в ее постель.</p><p>И сделать что-то с этим будет поздно.</p><p> </p><p>— Мессир Сфорца? — спросил он дрогнувшим от гнева голосом. — Что вы делаете посреди ночи у двери моей дочери?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
От неожиданного удара в лицо под веками вспыхнуло — у Лукреции была тяжелая и быстрая рука. Чезаре тронул щеку, обожженную оплеухой — это стерло улыбку с его губ, как и хотелось сестре. Он ожидал, что она ударит еще раз - и был готов предложить ей всего себя.</p><p>Для любых побоев, для любой любви — как ей оказалось бы угодно.</p><p>Но не пришлось.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы делом принудить его признать неправоту, Лукреция бросила к его ногам свою душу — словно хрупкий витраж, разбитую на обвинения, справедливые и нет. Она была права в том, что позволяла отчаянью глодать свои кости — то, что ожидало ее, как женщину, не могло радовать. Но, обвиняя, она забывала о другом — как мужчина, Чезаре не мог поступать иначе.</p><p>Не мог удержать ее рядом с собой навечно.</p><p>Не мог взять ее, наконец, и сделать своей — так, как подобало мужу не по Божьему закону, а по человеческому. Так, как было увязано рукопожатием, скреплено печатью, прописано в контракте.</p><p>Любовь, страсть, желание, похоть, своенравие, обида и злость — все это разбивалось о политические игры, как бурные волны разбиваются о незыблемые скалы.</p><p>А Лукреция, сама зная об этом не хуже других, плакала, стоя перед ним, но в то же время пряча лицо.</p><p>И Чезаре сделал шаг к ней, за плечи притягивая к себе сквозь сопротивление и всхлипы. Крепко взяв за виски, заставил поднять голову, вскинуть взгляд.</p><p>— Я - хочу выбирать. И хочу, чтобы выбирала ты. То, что я здесь, уже значит, что твой муж не притронется к тебе, пока…</p><p>За дверью, в коридоре, послышались тяжелые шаги. Голос, прозвучавший сразу же за ними, принадлежал Родриго.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Я? — переспросил Джованни, и возблагодарил судьбу за то, что между ним и Папой было достаточно темно, чтобы тот не заметил, как трясется у него подбородок. — Я… хотел пожелать мадонне… Лукреции доброй ночи, ведь я… не успел сделать это раньше… Все было так… быстро, я…</p><p>Вранье звучало жалко, положение было безвыходным.</p><p>Джованни попятился, споткнулся о собственную пятку, и в его голове мелькнула отчаянная мысль — а что, если он огреет Папу по голове шандалом, и пока тот будет лежать без чувств, скроется навсегда? От Ватикана, от Сфорца, от странной, красивой, чуждой, недоступной жены, и - от ее братьев?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Она почувствовала прикосновение Чезаре — как ожог. Словно он не обнимал ее, а клеймил раскаленными докрасна клеймами — вздрагивающие плечи, шею, щеки, залитые слезами.</p><p>Лукреция зажмурилась, стараясь сдержать поток слез — такой неожиданный, такой горький и такой исцеляющий. Дернула плечом, всей душой желая освободиться и столь же страстно — продлить объятие. Они были с Чезаре одни, наконец-то — одни, и вокруг — никого более, ничьих любопытных глаз, никаких оценивающих взглядов. Они были — одни, а драгоценные минуты уходили, как вода в песок, от их с Чезаре препирательств.</p><p>Лукреция все еще отводила взгляд, все еще - злилась, но уже не плакала, когда повернувшись к Чезаре, посмотрела прямо на него:</p><p>— Я выбираю тебя, слышишь, Чезаре? Это - мой выбор. Понимаешь? Только мой.</p><p>Она, конечно, сейчас была урод уродом: с покрасневшим, распухшим носом и красными глазами, со щеками, на которых все еще были видны влажные дорожки слез вперемешку с сурьмой. И потому поспешила снова отвернуться, вывернуться из цепких пальцев брата, ступив к своей не слишком широкой, все еще по-девичьи убранной кровати, бросая через плечо:</p><p>— Ты со мной?</p><p>И тут же замерла, прислушиваясь к происходящему за дверью, повернулась к Чезаре, настороженно распахнув глаза:</p><p>— Там отец, да? — спросила шепотом. — И кто-то еще…</p><p>***<br/>
В промежутке между своим вопросом и ответом Джованни Сфорца — путанным, неуверенным, но и без тени почтительности, Александр услышал шум и негромкие голоса.</p><p>Он ожидал найти у Лукреции ее брата, но как же сейчас это все было не вовремя! Александр почувствовал себя героем какой-то дурацкой и полунепристойной постановки, вроде той, что разыгрывали сегодня служанки Лукреции. И он спросил, намеренно громко, зычно, будто на проповеди, надеясь, что там, за дверью, его дети его услышат.</p><p>— Ваше желание было бы похвальным, мессир Сфорца, но разве вам не дали ясно понять, что мадонна Лукреция нуждается в отдыхе?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Понимаю. Ты всегда умела выбирать, сестра, даже если тебе было сказано, что ты не можешь. И никогда не сомневайся, что твой выбор взаимен.</p><p>Лукреция то шла прямо в руки, льнула и требовала взаимности прямо сейчас, то уходила, отворачивалась. Ее прилив сменялся отливом в мгновение ока, и Чезаре видел, как борется она сама с собой в присущем ей упрямстве. Луна была ей не указ, отец был ей не указ — так не стоило ли ему самому, называвшему себя Цезарем, последовать примеру женщины с духом сильным, как у древнего полководца, духом?</p><p>Кто упоминал об отце Цезаря? Кто писал о том, что его слово определяло жизнь великого человека, его решение, его дружбу, его ненависть, его любовь?</p><p>Никто.</p><p>Чезаре не хотел, чтобы когда-то, через сотню лет, через пять сотен лет, кто-то из тех, чей ум захватила бы его беспокойная тень, обмакнул перо в чернила, и вывел на бумаге: Чезаре Борджиа сомневался, потому что страшился огорчить своего всесильного отца. Чезаре Борджиа боялся своего отца, любил его, и всю жизнь потратил на то, чтобы завоевать его сердце — не Рим, не Италию, не Галлию, не весь мир, а всего лишь сердце старика, сидящего на Святом Престоле.</p><p>Такую малость.</p><p>Да и кто стал бы писать о таком мелочном человеке? Пусть бы тогда уж ловили на удочку тень Хуана, превращая его в бестолкового, но неистового злодея — сродни проклятым императорам Рима. Божественный Цезарь, устрашившись омочить ноги в водах Рубикона, не удостоился бы пера Светония.</p><p>— Я с тобой, — ответил Чезаре, и сделал шаг назад. — Но сперва мне нужно сказать отцу, чтобы он убирался и не мешал нам.</p><p>Голоса за дверью стали громче, и, отодвигая щеколду, он уже знал, кого увидит в слабом свете единственной свечи.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Дверь, казавшаяся запертой, скрипнула.</p><p>Джованни покрылся холодным потом — в который раз за эту бесконечную, бесконечную, мучительную ночь. Первой мыслью было — сейчас на пороге покажется сонная, разбуженная их возней Лукреция. Стоит ли нападать на отца жены в ее присутствии? Ведь это убьет те крохи любви, что уже зародились в душе девушки…</p><p>Но вторая мысль была решительной, по-мужски суровой: стоит. Видение, возникшее на пороге, будет последним разом, когда Джованни Сфорца обменяется взглядами со своей супругой — перед изгнанием.</p><p>Джованни закричал и замахнулся шандалом, со злобным удовлетворением отмечая бесконечное удивление, отразившееся на лице понтифика. И он закричал снова, в то время как Папа молчал, а дверь таки открылась, и на пороге возник затянутый во все черное, окровавленный, страшный — брат его жены, Чезаре.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Чезаре произнес то единственное, что она хотела от него услышать.</p><p>Он наконец, решился — и Лукреция видела в его глазах ту же решимость, что и чувствовала сама. А более всего — то желание, такое же сильное, желание, испепелявшее ее уже столько месяцев, лет?</p><p>Иногда ей казалось: оно появилось задолго до нее. Она родилась с ним в крови — с этой тягой быть рядом с Чезаре, быть с ним, соединиться с ним душой и телом. Она жила с этой жаждой с самого детства, не зная ей имени, и до сих пор - не знала. Ведь то, что другие, не моргнув глазом, назвали бы похотью, было вовсе не ею.</p><p>Тоска одной части души, тела по другой, когда-то с ними разъединенной — вот что это было. Голод, неутолимый ничем и никем, кроме одного.</p><p>Этот голод, это желание было с ней тогда, когда она, совсем еще дитя, приходила к Чезаре ночью, чтобы он развеял ее дурные сны. И эта тяга только усилилась, когда они подросли. Когда Чезаре уехал учиться в Пизу.</p><p>О, не будь они брат с сестрою, о них бы сложили поэму, как Данте сложил о своей Беатриче. Но даже общая кровь не была помехой — и теперь Лукреция ясно увидела это в глазах Чезаре.</p><p>Голоса усилились, брат сделал шаг назад, оставив ее одну:</p><p>— Нет, стой! — хотела сказать Лукреция, но не успела: Чезаре уже отпирал тяжелый засов, который сам же и запер.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Мысль о том, что Джованни Сфорца лишился рассудка, появилась позже. В тот, самый первый миг, Александр только удивился — настолько глупым был поступок его зятя, и, удивившись, сделал шаг назад и в сторону. Это его и спасло. Тяжелый подсвечник, которым Сфорца метил ему в аккурат между глаз, попал в плечо. Александр пошатнулся, вскрикнул, запоздало испугавшись того, что Сфорца может его добить — прямо сейчас, схватился за пульсирующее плечо.</p><p>Дверь распахнулась — на пороге, с факелом в одной руке и клинком наголо в другой вырос Чезаре.</p><p>Никогда еще Александр не был так рад тому, что видит собственного сына в спальне его сестры.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Джованни закричал снова. Он промахнулся — тучный Папа оказался проворнее, чем можно было от него ожидать, и ушел из-под удара, метящего в лоб, подставив плечо. Останавливаться было нельзя — он уже ступил на дорогу решимости, и нужно было довести дело до конца.</p><p>Иначе ему было не выбраться из этого дворца, из этого города, из этого брака.</p><p>Ударяя второй раз, стараясь угодить подсвечником в цель, он подался вперед всем телом. Кажется, он снова кричал — но вдруг вопль застрял у него в горле, и Джованни подавился им, как подавился за свадебным столом косточкой перепелки, переломанной прямо в мясе и потому — незаметной.</p><p>Лукреция хлопала его по спине, и тогда, в начале пиршества, еще казалась заботливой и любящей.</p><p>Теперь же Джованни ослеп от света и жара — факел, укрепленный на стене, вдруг оказался прямиком у него под носом.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Чезаре не поверил своим глазам — перед ним, выхваченный пятном света из мрака, Джованни Сфорца пытался проломить Родриго голову подсвечником. Папа вжался в стену, прикрываясь от занесенного орудия предплечьем — белый, как его одежды. Муж Лукреции отчаянно вопил, и глаза у него были — как у теленка, ведомого на убой.</p><p>Безумная сцена замерла на миг - то ли нелепый убийца никак не мог решиться действовать, то ли ему помешала внезапно распахнувшаяся дверь, то ли - божье провидение.</p><p>Не раздумывая, что привело к порогу этой спальни и отца, и мужа, да еще в одном и том же ночном часу, Чезаре молча отогнал Сфорца назад взмахом факела — и тут же ударил тыльной стороной рукояти в висок.</p><p>— Родриго! — рявкнул он, не оборачиваясь. — Назад, я сказал!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Второй раз за эту ночь услышав за дверью шум и крики, Лукреция рванулась вперед — не успевая даже помыслить, какой опасности подвергается сама.</p><p>Да и когда было думать — о таком?</p><p>Возможно, там, за распахнутой Чезаре дверью, убивали ее отца? Или - при этой мысли она похолодела — убийцам понадобился сам Чезаре?</p><p>Окинув отчаянным взглядом комнату, она прихватила со стола тяжеленный подсвечник — такие в изобилии были расставлены по всему замку: отец любил свет, много света, сумраку ночи предпочитая яркий день. И потому в каждой комнате были множество свечей и факелы на стенах — свет, свет, яркий, ничуть не уступающий дневному, не дающий теням клубиться по углам.</p><p>Они с Чезаре были из другого теста — и ночь часто была им другом, товарищем, желанным гостем.</p><p>Временем, когда они могли побыть наедине друг с другом.</p><p>— Что здесь происхо… — Лукреция замерла на пороге с бешено бьющимся сердцем, увидев, как кто-то, статью очень похожий на ее мужа, уворачивается от удара Чезаре и со страшным криком, выставив вперед такой же подсвечник, какой она сама зажимала в руке, бросается на отца, а тот стоит неподвижно, несмотря на отчаянный крик Чезаре. И тогда она рванулась наперерез белой фигуре, метя подсвечником в голову.</p><p>Оружие, звякнув, выпало из ослабевших рук нападавшего, и откатилось в сторону, а сам он, недоуменно моргая, стал оседать на пол к ее ногам.</p><p>— Мессир Джованни? — спросила Лукреция не веря своим глазам. — Джованни Сфорца?</p><p>По бледному лиц Джованни с разбитой скулы стекала тонкая, темная струйка.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Все произошло столь стремительно, что никто из них троих так и не успел прийти в себя: отсвет пламени на полотне щедро расшитой ночной сорочки, блики, всполошено бегущие по золотым волосам, взметнувшиеся пряди, глухой звук удара, кровь на влажной от испарины коже.</p><p>Чезаре замер с отведенным в сторону факелом.</p><p>Перед ним стояла Лукреция, и в ее руке был подсвечник — почти такой же, как тот, что выпал из ослабевшей руки Джованни Сфорца. Сам же Джованни лежал на полу, закатив глаза и издавая странный тонкий хрип — будто покойник, уже почти распрощавшийся с душой.</p><p>Лукреция удивленно вскинула брови, наконец, уразумев, кого сразила своей рукой, и зажала рот ладонью. По ее глазам Чезаре видел яснее ясного — она не знает, расплакаться или расхохотаться во все горло. Его губы тоже норовили расползтись в улыбке, смех распирал грудь.</p><p>— Видишь, Родриго, Лукреция спасла твою голову, — сказал он, поглядев на ошарашенного отца — не Папу, но просто старика, получившего удар в плечо и не знающего, что сказать дочери. — Вот кого нужно сделать гонфалоньером церкви — я не успел даже взяться за кинжал, а она показала сноровку германского наемника, полжизни проведшего в битвах и поножовщине.</p><p>Джованни был жив - во всяком случае, так казалось. Наклонившись к нему, Чезаре завел мешающую прядь волос за ухо - и сощурился, разглядывая. Рука у Лукреции действительно была тяжелой — но не настолько, чтобы проломить незадачливому мужу череп. Удар пришелся по скуле — и задел висок. Была видна ссадина, сочно наливался синяк, но Джованни дышал, заломив брови в страдальческой гримасе.</p><p>— Эй, — окликнул его Чезаре, и слегка хлопнул по щеке. — Не делай вид, будто ты мертвец, родственничек. Хотя — ты таки за шаг до того, чтобы им стать. Отличная идея для того, чтобы уважить свою жену в брачную ночь — попробовать зашибить ее отца шандалом.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Чем дальше, тем больше все происходящее походило на глупую, иногда забавную, но чаще всего — отвратительную в своей непристойности пьесу.</p><p>Отец, в первый же вечер замужества дочери, чуть не павший от руки собственного зятя, едва не убитый — и чем! Брат, которому не было места посреди ночи, в спальне сестры, одетой лишь в ночную сорочку. В конце концов, сама героиня пьесы — сестра, дочь, невеста, сразившая собственного мужа ударом подсвечника в скулу.</p><p>Было от чего захохотать, и - схватиться за так и не пострадавшую голову.</p><p>В ответ на слова Чезаре Александр поморщился, все еще потирая ушибленное, наливающееся тяжелой, горячей и пульсирующей болью плечо.</p><p>Шуток на сегодня было более чем достаточно, и - он был абсолютно в этом уверен — ничего подобного бы не случилось, если бы Чезаре оставался там, где ему надлежало быть, куда услали его обязанности князя Церкви и - просто послушного сына.</p><p>Говорить с ним сейчас об этом, как и о нападении на брата, перепалки Чезаре с которым стали предметом самых перченых римских сплетен, было бессмысленно. Не сейчас, не при свидетелях, пусть и свидетелем был никчемный даже по меркам Сфорца Джованни.</p><p>Потому не отвечая Чезаре и даже не глядя на него, Александр ступил к Лукреции, все еще замершей с ладонью на губах.</p><p>Он обнял ее за плечи, мягко, по-отцовски, отвел с лица упавшую на него тяжелую прядь цвета растопленного золота:</p><p>— Ты не одета, дитя мое. И босиком. Ступай к себе, пока не простыла.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Силуэты над ним были похожи на полупрозрачных, призраков, и переговаривались между собой гулкими, трубными голосами. В ушах стоял оглушительный шум, руки и ноги, когда он попытался пошевелить ими, оказались будто сшитыми из тряпок.</p><p>Джованни лежал некоторое время, страшась открыть глаза и выдать себя.</p><p>Несмотря на забытье, он прекрасно помнил то, что случилось с ним несколько мгновений, минут, часов назад.</p><p>И единственной мыслью, что билась в нем вместе с ускоряющимся током крови, было — бежать, бежать, бежать! Отсюда, подальше, что есть мочи, чтобы эти люди, волею насмешника-случая называвшие себя его родственниками, оказались далеко, далеко позади.</p><p>Даже Лукреция.</p><p>То, что жена ударила его по голове, чтобы защитить отца — или брата? — потрясало до глубины души. Джованни не ожидал, что прекрасная, нежная, хрупкая, с розовеющими ушами и мягкими волосами девушка окажется такой мегерой! И когда — в первую брачную ночь, проведенную порознь!</p><p>Что делал брат в спальне своей сестры? Что делал отец под ее порогом — посреди ночи?</p><p>Не в силах сдерживаться, Джованни распахнул глаза — и закричал снова, на сей раз - полностью осознанно.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он заорал так, что его крик, казалось, заставил вздрогнуть даже камни стенной кладки.</p><p>А заорав, вскочил с такой прытью, которой никто не ожидал от без пяти минут мертвеца, жертвы гнева жены. От неожиданности Чезаре и сам отшатнулся, и доли мгновения хватило, чтобы Джованни Сфорца улепетнул прочь по темному коридору.</p><p>Его шаги и тяжелое дыхание были слышны некоторое время — и затихли.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Воцарилось молчание.</p><p>Александр продолжал все так же поглаживать дочь по волосам, не глядя на сына, заслоняя ее - от него. Лукреция — по виду сама покорность и смирение — все так же склонялась под рукой, но украдкой взглянула на Чезаре. И это не укрылось от Александра, вызвав волну глухого раздражения. О, не против дочери, конечно же, нет, Лукреция если и была в чем виновата, так только в том, что не смогла противостоять напору брата. Но и здесь ей можно было найти оправдание: она ведь совсем еще дитя, и, произнося это при всех на свадьбе, Александр нисколько не лукавил.</p><p>Но Чезаре!</p><p>Как можно в его годы быть таким упрямым, таким безответственным, как можно — не суметь обуздать свой норов хотя бы в отношениях с родней? С самыми близкими: отцом, матерью, братом, сестрой?</p><p>Поймав ладонь дочери, Александр почувствовал, что пальцы у нее стали совсем ледяные, здесь, в замке, бывало не слишком жарко даже в августе, нынче же выдался холодный июнь.</p><p>— Дитя мое, — повторил он куда тверже, подталкивая Лукрецию к двери, — ступай в постель. Нам с твоим братом нужно еще кое-что обсудить.</p><p>— Как ты посмел? — произнес Александр тяжело. — Как ты смеешь нарушать наши приказы — как сын и как клирик? Как ты посмел вернуться из Орвьетто, хотя мы за тобой не посылали? Как ты посмел затеять драку со своим братом на свадьбе у сестры? Кто дал тебе право проникать к ней в спальню, компрометируя ее в ее брачную ночь — ту ночь, когда она должна быть чище Девы Марии — ради блага нашего семейства и ее собственного?!</p><p>Слова падали на пол и тут же отскакивали от него, как горошины.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Едва за Лукрецией затворилась дверь — не на засов, он слышал, — как Родриго, мигом позабыв о боли в плече, о Джованни, обо всем на свете, напустился на того, кого всегда считал виноватым во всех бедах семейства, Рима, мира. Отцовские упреки сыпались щедро — будто репейники за шиворот в нелепой мальчишеской игре. Родриго не забыл ни о чем - выискивая прегрешения сына зорким оком, он выудил даже то, в чем никогда бы не обвинил — другого.</p><p>За что бы - воздал хвалу другому.</p><p>«Хуан, как же хорошо, что ты смог улучить пару дней, чтобы вернуться из Орвьето и увидеть свадьбу сестры».</p><p>«Хуан, ты поступил правильно, убедившись, что Лукреция в безопасности — что было бы, ворвись этот сумасшедший Сфорца к ней в спальню!»</p><p>«Хуан, спасибо тебе, что ты спас меня — иначе быть моей голове расколотой, как орех».</p><p>Выслушивая речь отца молча, Чезаре только поджимал губы, глядя исподлобья. Кровь на его лице давно взялась коркой, и теперь трескалась от малейшего движения. Разбитый нос ныл - но еще сильнее ныло затаенное в груди желание закончить то, что не удалось сделать Джованни.</p><p>Оба дела.</p><p>Кто помнил об отце Цезаря? Кто мог бы написать картину — «Цезарь выслушивает несправедливую брань от своего отца, покорно опустив голову»? Кто стал бы рассказывать об этом своим детям?</p><p>Конечно же, Хуан не преминул устроить представление — так же, как бывало в детстве, когда он со всех ног мчал к отцу, едва получив как следует в драке, и изображал, что искалечен навек. Никто не верил ни его синякам, ни старательно размазанной по лицу юшки из разбитого носа — но каждый чертов раз одно и то же повторялось.</p><p>Родриго — упрекал. Стыдил. Унижал.</p><p>Того, на кого привык гневаться.</p><p>— Спроси еще: кто дал мне право отводить руку, вознамерившуюся проломить тебе череп. Ради блага нашего семейства — и твоего собственного. Надеюсь, по дороге назад ты не встретишь своего зятя снова. Потому что к тому моменту я уже буду спать.</p><p>Отвернувшись, он вернул факел на место, и зашагал прочь, не желая ни слушать дальше, ни оборачиваться.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, отец.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Его средний сын вместо того, чтобы молча выслушать замечания, как это подобало почтительному отпрыску, ожесточенно заспорил с ним, осыпая градом упреков в ответ. Конечно же, Чезаре не мог промолчать — находя возражения по любому поводу и вовсе без него. Ставя себя в заслугу то, что любому — не сыну даже, лишь почтительному вассалу, принесшему сюзерену клятву в верности! — вменялось в обязанности.</p><p>Как в случае с ополоумевшим Джованни Сфорца.</p><p>Александр не сомневался, что окажись на месте Чезаре покойный Педро Луис, или Хуан — они не стали бы требовать награды за заступничество, как это сделал Чезаре, вновь и вновь демонстрируя свой упрямый, заносчивый норов. Нет, вряд ли из его среднего сына получится достойный кардинал, если юношеская прыть не уступит место благоразумию, а ведь Александр так хотел, чтобы со временем этот вздорный юнец стал Папой, продолжая тем самым династию Борджиа на Святом Престоле.</p><p>Нет, вряд ли.</p><p>Да даже Алессандро Фарнезе годился для этой роли куда лучше!</p><p>Сын без поклона отвернулся и зашагал прочь.</p><p>И Александр бросил ему вслед, негромко, хотя каждое слово эхом отдавалось в камне.</p><p>— Даем тебе сутки, чтобы уладить все в Риме. Затем ты вернешься в Орвьетто и будешь там, пока мы тебя не призовем.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Родриго не был бы собой, если бы - не бросил камень вслед. Этих камней у него была полна пазуха, когда он разговаривал со своим средним сыном. Все камни, собранные для детей, он обрушивал только на голову Чезаре — да еще с таким пылом и нескрываемым удовольствием, с каким ему подобало бы по меньшей мере запираться в спальне с Джулией Фарнезе.</p><p>Ничто не было ново. Ничто не было правдиво.</p><p>Чезаре не стал отвечать, хотя услышал то, что велел ему отец. Родриго не стал повторять. Никто из них не верил друг другу — и притом видел другого насквозь.</p><p>Конечно же, ни один не собирался ложиться спать в эту ночь — да и ночи оставалось совсем немного, и тьма уже была надкусана близким рассветом. Чезаре увидел это, запрокинув голову, как только ноги вынесли его во внутренний двор — под стройные апельсиновые деревья, в объятия влажного запаха травы, за ночь покрывшейся росой. Утро обещало быть холодным, а остаток ночи — жарким, если…</p><p>Он знал, что Лукреция ждет его. Знал, что Родриго знает. Знал, что свет в окнах, тех самых окнах, не будет погашен, пока все не случится, как должно.</p><p>Он уже делал это - и это было даже слишком легко, пока в крови бурлил образ сестры, и страсть была круто замешана на непокорности. Тихо журчала вода в фонтанчике, и, выжидая время, Чезаре умылся ею - вздрогнув от холода, задышав чаще.</p><p>Улыбаясь окнам спальни Лукреции — о, он прекрасно знал, как нужно ухватиться за нарочно приоткрытые ставни, чтобы не свалиться и одним махом оказаться внутри.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Отец ушел — должно быть, на поиски своего второго, самого непутевого сына, и Хуан остался один в комнате с двумя роскошными девицами.</p><p>Они хлопотали вокруг него — шлюшка из числа служанок Лукреции и отцова шлюшка — и это было приятно. Расположившись почти на том же месте, где недавно лежал отец, и откинувшись удобней на подушки, Хуан снова прижал ладонь к боку — и громко, надрывно застонал.</p><p>По правде, рана его, конечно, беспокоила, но не в той мере, какую он хотел показать. Чертов Чезаре думал испортить ему вечерню, но нет, этому не бывать.</p><p>Осталось решить, какую из двух девиц выбрать на ночь. Но все решилось само.</p><p>— Да сбегай же ты за лекарем и за горячей водой! — огрызнулась Джулия на девку, крутившуюся у постели, и Хуан застонал еще раз, мучительно и длинно, через полуприкрытые ресницы разглядывая открывавшиеся ему под тонким муслином сорочки виды. Груди у отцовой потаскушки были что надо — полные, округлые, молочно-белые, в отличие от смуглой служанки, с алыми, словно подкрашенными и напряженными сосками.</p><p>— Воды… — выдохнул Хуан, заломив брови и прикусив губу, словно от боли — прошу…</p><p>Девкам такое нравилось — он знал.</p><p>Джулия оказалась не исключением. И, пропав ненадолго из поля зрения, вскоре поднесла к его губам кружку. Хуан же, пригубив, будто сослепу, схватил ее за грудь.</p><p>И тут же заморгал, действительно ослепленный.</p><p>Чертова потаскуха выплеснула воду ему в лицо.</p><p>— Мессир Борджиа, — ледяным тоном произнесла Джулия Фарнезе. — Что вы себе позволяете?!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он умел ждать — о, никто, ни отец, ни брат, ни даже Лукреция не догадывались, насколько хорошо. Особенно — если впереди ждал хотя бы маленький триумф, пусть и подпорченный, как и любая победа, намеренным злословием врагов и друзей.</p><p>И даже — самых близких.</p><p>Небо понемногу светлело. Они с Лукрецией любили и не любили летние ночи — за то, что окна всегда оставались открытыми, за то, что рассвет наступал слишком рано и каждый раз - будто впервые неожиданно. Глядя на небо, Чезаре заранее догадывался, что сегодняшний будет того же цвета, что и платье невесты.</p><p>Того же цвета, что и кровь, так и не оставшаяся на простынях, не украсившая и без того богатую вышивку сорочки. Черное снова станцует с алым, и все войдет в круги своя.</p><p>Завтра, или - уже сегодня, едва солнце поднимется достаточно высоко, чтобы осветить все логова, где прячутся отбросы, он отправится на поиски Джованни Сфорца. Может случиться, что жалкого мужа Лукреции в эту ночь прирежут в самом сердце переплетения римских улиц — из-за богатого свадебного одеяния, из-за трусости, по воле случая. А может, он отправится в какой-нибудь бордель неподалеку от Капитолия, чтобы выплеснуть всю злость, обиду и унижение на дешевую или не очень девку.</p><p>Может быть.</p><p>Но небо стало достаточно светлым — большинство звезд, похожих на камни, рассыпанные Хуаном, ослепли.</p><p>Бесшумно прокравшись вдоль стены, Чезаре подпрыгнул — и подтянулся вверх. Его мышцы пружинили от силы, дарованной достаточно выдержанным нетерпением.</p><p>Единственная свечка, которой Лукреция освещала в эту ночь свою спальню, терпеливо горела.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он бы мог ей ответить: все, что хочу. Я сын Папы и герцог Гандии, а кто такая ты, чтобы указывать — мне?</p><p>Но за дверью раздались знакомые шаркающие шаги, и Хуан поспешил подняться, утираясь и делая вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.</p><p>Когда отец вошел, Хуан, старательно морщась, пристегивал перевязь со шпагой.</p><p>— Не смею вас более беспокоить, монна Джулия, — он взмахнул рукой, словно собирался отвесить щегольской поклон, но тут в боку и вправду кольнуло — и гримаса боли вышла совершенно неподдельной. — Благодарю, отец, что приютил меня. Теперь я вас покину.</p><p>Джулия — вот сучка! — сохраняла невозмутимое и даже приветливое выражение лица. И, обернувшись на пороге, Хуан ей подмигнул. На примере таких, как она, недотрог Хуан уже не раз убеждался, что старая каталонская пословица справедлива. Что не съедено в обед, подают к ужину.</p><p>Что же, он, Хуан Борджиа Гандийский, умел ждать.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукреция ждала его.</p><p>Когда он увидел ее, она уже стояла у окна, держа створки, чтобы сразу же захлопнуть их на крюк — за ним. Чезаре перемахнул через мраморный подоконник, не задев стоящие на нем скляночки с притираниями, должно быть, забытые сестрой до свадьбы.</p><p>— Я всегда буду приходить к тебе, пока ты ждешь, — сказал он, жадно, будто впервые, будто прекраснейшую из незнакомок, произведение искусства, чудо, дарованное Господом, разглядывая ее. — И не важно, мертв я буду, или жив, мертва ты будешь, или жива.</p><p>Он хотел, так хотел добавить — жди меня вечно. Но не стал. Пространство спальни замкнулось вокруг них, и запах неслучившегося сна, запах Лукреции, ее духов, ее ожидания, желания, радости и тревоги — окутывал, просачивался под кожу, кружил голову. Двери и окна были надежно заперты, тишина нарушалась лишь дыханием и стуком сердца. Слова становились излишни — так же, как и одежда.</p><p>И Чезаре сделал всего один шаг вперед — чтобы сестра оказалась в его руках в третий раз за этот вечер и ночь. Чтобы вышивка ее сорочки шероховато раздразнила ладони — и неожиданно превратилась в гладкость кожи меж ключиц. Чтобы ее глаза оказались близко, ближе некуда, а волосы заструились между пальцев, собранные на мгновение в охапку.</p><p>Целуя ее, едва касаясь губами ее губ, дыша ею, живя ею, он не закрывал глаз.</p><p>— Я с тобой, — только и ответил он на заданный намного раньше вопрос. — Прости меня за сомнения, любовь моя.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукреция верила, что Чезаре придет, и отчаивалась от того, что он может не прийти — всей душой, как отчаивается приговоренный к смерти, которому подарили надежду — еще на один день, час, миг. Она хотела сказать: я буду ждать тебя всегда, в жизни земной и в жизни вечной, чтобы нам ни уготовил в своем непостижимом замысле Господь, как бы ни разбросала нас судьба. Потому что я - твоя сестра, и я - твоя, вся твоя, только твоя, и никогда более не буду ничьей, и в этом нет лжи и притворства.</p><p>Если хочешь — можешь вывернуть меня наизнанку, как перчатку.</p><p>Корка крови все еще стягивала его кожу и, отвечая на его поцелуи, Лукреция чувствовала ее вкус: пряный, соленый. Общий вкус их страсти и крови.</p><p>Небо серело сквозь щели ставен, слишком короткая ночь уступала место такому же быстрому рассвету.</p><p>— Пойдем, сейчас же! Быстрее! — потребовала Лукреция, схватив брата за руку.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Петляя по извилистым коридорам, то и дело отхлебывая вино из фляги, которую вручила ему все та же Джулия, Хуан размышлял, стоило ли проведать служанку сестры — девица так больше и не появилась, а жаль. Раз Джулия побоялась принять его этой ночью, может быть служанка сестры будет куда приветливей? Она явно была не против распахнуть ему объятия — этой ночью, и другими.</p><p>Или стоило навестить саму Лукрецию, узнать, как чувствует себя возлюбленная сестра, оставшаяся без мужа в брачную ночь. Наверняка там был и Чезаре — до того, как отец спугнул голубков. Мысль о том, что возмездие все-таки настигло его заносчивого братца, то и дело растягивала губы Хуана в улыбке: на всякого умника найдется тот, кто хитрее и ловчее.</p><p>Ноги сами вынесли его к знакомой двери, да только это была вовсе не дверь Лукреции. Ухмыльнувшись, Хуан застучал кулаком в резную створку:</p><p>— Принц Джем! Принц Джем! Это я, Хуан Борджиа! Откройте!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
На ее губах, когда она отстранилась, чтобы позвать — еще раз! — остались темные крошки сухой крови. Она брала его за руку, и тянула, тянула к себе и за собой. Она торопилась сама — и торопила его, ведь таинство, что должно было совершиться над невестой прежде, чем взойдет солнце, не терпело отлагательства.</p><p>Чезаре понял, очерчивая тело сестры ладонями, поверх сорочки, сминая сорочку, поддергивая сорочку, чтобы оголить стройность ног, округлость бедер, гладкий прогиб талии и поясницы. Понял, что больше не терзается мыслью, когтившей его душу предыдущие дни и ночи.</p><p>Что та, кто принадлежит ему, ляжет с другим. Что ее тело будет поддаваться его ласкам, умелым или неуклюжим — но чужим. Что он толкнет ее к постели — так же, как теперь толкнул сам Чезаре. Что он отправится следом, потянется за ней, нависнет над ней, чтобы поцеловать — и получить ответ.</p><p>Что она будет раздвигать колени, представая перед чьим-то взором во всей соблазнительности своего естества, наконец не скрытого ничем, даже нижней сорочкой.</p><p>Как спелый плод, появившийся после отцветания алого цветка.</p><p>Он раздел ее. Потащил сорочку через голову, и золотой поток волос полился на обнаженную кожу. Это могло бы показаться неуместным — невеста не должна была оголяться в брачную ночь перед жаждущим взором мужа. На это оставалось много времени — годы и годы плодотворного союза.</p><p>Но не теперь. Не у них - когда утро уже дышало им в спины прохладой, настигало неизбежностью, как гончая.</p><p>— Я постараюсь причинить тебе как можно меньше боли, — сказал Чезаре, отводя волосы с бурно дышащей груди Лукреции, и касаясь губами там, где только что были его руки. — Но говори со мной, говори обо всем, что чувствуешь.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
То, что еще недавно повергало ее в такое отчаяние, что казалось несбыточным, невозможным, свершалось прямо сейчас. Лукреция так долго ждала этого, что не до конца поверила, даже когда Чезаре уложил ее на кровать — сколько раз, о, сколько она просила его об этом, а он - отказывал, удерживался на грани, чтобы потом, оставив ее в темноте одинокой спальни, получать то же - от ее служанок!</p><p>Лукреции тогда казалось, что она ненавидит Чезаре, себя, судьбу, сделавшую их братом и сестрой, все большое и разветвленное семейство Борджиа — скопом. Но, даже ненавидя, она любила, и - надеялась.</p><p>И прямо сейчас, в ночь, которая должна была опустить ее на самые темные глубины отчаяния, свершалось то, чего она так ждала. Словно ее святые покровительницы, которым она так усердно и истово молилась, услышали, наконец, ее просьбы и вняли им.</p><p>Чезаре готов был и сам - сам! — желал сломать ту единственную преграду, что оставалась между ними. И Лукреция то зажмуривалась — до искр под веками, то широко распахивала глаза, чтобы не только ощущать Чезаре, его губы и пальцы на своей коже, но и видеть его - рассыпающиеся темные кудри, в свете единственной свечи отливающие червонным золотом, его глаза, широко распахнутые на перепачканном лице — темные, испытующие. Она покорялась, когда он раздевал ее, покорялась радостно, как земля весной покоряется весеннему раздевающему ее солнцу, она ловила его ладонь — и целовала пальцы и ссадины на косточках, тянулась к завязкам его одежды:</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Чезаре, и хочу — всего. Разденься и ты.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Хуан точно знал: Джем не спит. Турок, сколько его знал Хуан, проводил ночью за ночью за курительными зельями, вином, ласками своих потаскушек. Бывало, и Хуан присоединялся к веселью — от нечего делать, в поисках свежих ощущений и просто потому, что двери покоев Джема всегда были открыты для него.</p><p>Они часто проводили ночи в беседах о том, о сем - как могли бы беседовать братья. И порой Хуан сожалел, что волею судьбы его братом был не развеселый турецкий принц, а унылый заучка, воображавший себя бог весть кем, только потому, что ему дали при крещении имя Цезаря.</p><p>Хуану открыл нежный и надушенный, как роза, паж, вопросительно стрельнул хитрыми зенками из-под длинных подкрашенных ресниц.</p><p>Следуя заведенному между турок и римских кардиналов обычаю, Джем предпочитал вот таких смазливых юнцов — в услужении и в постели. Хуан шутил иногда, что Джем мог запросто облачиться в алую мантию — и никто бы ничего не заметил, ведь по образу жизни он мало чем отличался от завсегдатаев Ватикана.</p><p>Джем на это не говорил ничего, лишь посмеивался в усы - длинные, свисающие книзу по турецкой моде.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, Хуан-эфенди, — раздалось знакомое тягучее. — Вина моему другу!</p><p>Хуан хмыкнул, делая широкий шаг за порог.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Кивнув, Чезаре привстал, чтобы выполнить пожелание сестры.</p><p>Сегодня он был готов сделать все, о чем она могла бы попросить его - находясь в здравом и ясном рассудке, или же поддаваясь порывам страстей, бурлящих в ней, как огонь в каменной темноте камина. Любое слово невесты становилось законом в эту ночь, любое слово Прекрасной Дамы, которую он избрал для служения, было законом всегда.</p><p>Его будто не существовало — он растворялся в собственном взгляде на Лукрецию. Ее волосы текли по постели, будто реки, будто живые змеи с золотистой чешуей — от малейшего вздоха. Ее кожа казалась белее, чем обычно — после красноты платья и темноты ночи. Ее груди, когда она откидывалась на спину, меняли форму, делаясь чуть менее тяжелыми и округлыми. Ее живот чуть западал — на вдох.</p><p>Она была так совершенна, что прикасаться к ней снова — сбросив все, оттеняя белизну ее тела смуглостью собственных рук, — казалось почти святотатством. Чезаре мог бы сделать то же - с самой Мадонной, и не получить и доли благоговения.</p><p>Теперь он был лишь орудием — для того, чтобы слушать, слышать, исполнять.</p><p>Чтобы искупить вину своего неверия и сомнения.</p><p> </p><p>— Раздвинь бедра и расслабь их, будто спишь или только что проснулась.</p><p>Он коснулся ее там, где она была влажна и полна ожидания. Скользяще поглаживая, лишь слегка погружая пальцы, и ощущая — вздрагивание, сжатие, нетерпение. Нужно было торопиться, но он бы не простил себе, причинив ей больше боли, чем было необходимо.</p><p>Поцелуй — в губы, в подбородок, снова в губы — теперь с сомкнутыми веками. Мягкость ее груди под твердостью собственной.</p><p>— Скажи мне, когда остановиться, — шепнул он, и толкнул пальцы внутрь.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
От его кожи жар исходил волнами, словно Чезаре горел в лихорадке. Лукреция обхватила его за плечи, принимая, чувствуя их твердость и тяжесть — и радуясь ей. Она развела ноги — как Чезаре приказал, и тут же сомкнулась на его пальцах, со стоном подаваясь вперед.</p><p>Она все еще не до конца верила, не могла поверить, что все это и вправду происходит с ними, наяву, а не в тех снах, которые преследовали ее, в тех грезах, которые она вызывала под сомкнутыми веками, лаская себя пальцами или… Вдруг ей стало страшно: что, если брат, обнаружив, что она сделала с собой, решит, что она недостойна его? Что, если он оттолкнет ее - потому, что не найдет в ней искомого девства?</p><p>Лукреция вновь распахнула глаза, обхватила ладонями щеки Чезаре, заставляя его посмотреть — на себя.</p><p>— Ты можешь быть не так осторожен, Чезаре. Я… уже удалила преграду. При помощи штуки, которую нашла у Адрианы… Ты… я злилась, что единственная между нами преграда так мала, и однажды случайно увидела, как Адриана пользует себя в отсутствие мужа. И когда ее не было дома, я выкрала одну из штук из ее спальни и…</p><p>Говорить она больше не могла. Выражение лица Чезаре менялось с каждым ее словом. И, задохнувшись на вдохе, Лукреция зажмурилась, представляя, чувствуя ясно, как он сейчас встанет и уйдет.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Ты должен мне шкатулку и все, что в ней, Джем, — подражая хозяину, Хуан уселся на разбросанные на полу подушки, по-турецки скрещивая ноги. Джем в ответ молча протянул ему трубку.</p><p>Мальчишка тут же подсуетился, разливая вино по кубкам. Он был здесь не один: другой такой же смазливый, полуголый, одетый лишь в турецкие широкие штаны, льнул к принцу Джему, а тот поглаживал его по холке, будто мальчишка был его комнатной собачонкой.</p><p>Дым привычно обжег горло, наполнил теплом грудь. Со второй затяжки голова стала легкой и звонкой, а все тело наполнилось негой и жаром.</p><p>Джем широко ухмыльнулся, щелкнул пальцами.</p><p>— Она твоя, Хуан-эфенди. Твой брат Чезаре…</p><p>— Проявил поистине ослиное упрямство, — фыркнул Хуан, затягиваясь в третий раз. — И - можешь вообразить себе такое? — напал на меня, когда мы провожали сестрицу в ее девственную постельку.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
До его сознания, взвихренного происходящим, не сразу долетели ее слова. Лукреция говорила, а Чезаре видел лишь ее губы, очерчивающие контуры слов. Он сам просил ее говорить с ним - и не слышал, перестал слышать, лишь почувствовав — ее мягкость, ее влажное тепло, ее обволакивающий жар, и пульс, отдающий в кончики пальцев.</p><p>Пришлось остановиться — усилием воли, хмурясь, вздыхая так, словно все - уже случилось, и ощущение близости стало невыносимым.</p><p>Смысл сказанного Лукрецией, наконец, стал яснее — потому что она смотрела с тревогой, и была напряжена — там, внутри.</p><p>Осторожно высвободив пальцы, и тут же продолжив ласкать ее снаружи, Чезаре коснулся лбом ее лба - пока она сжимала ладонями его виски, и уходила от взгляда.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил он, и негромко рассмеялся, чуть ускорив темп — чтобы отвлечь сестру от ее глупой тревоги. — И ты, верно, думаешь, что мне не понравится эта новость? Любовь моя, ты всего лишь доказываешь мне снова, что никто тебе не указ…</p><p>Снова скользнув внутрь, он почувствовал, что сопротивление ослабло — и позволил себе быть чуть настойчивее. Лукреция вернула ему свой взгляд, прислушиваясь — к нему и к себе, призывая — к большему.</p><p>Смех стал громче. Чуть приподнявшись и потянув сестру к себе, Чезаре продолжил — все разом: говорить, любоваться, чувствовать, ласкать, толкая пальцы поглубже, поглаживая и ускоряясь.</p><p>— Единственное, о чем прошу тебя — когда у тебя будет желание заниматься со мной глупостями, ты будешь обязана показать мне своего первого мужчину… Из чего он сделан, из кости или камня? А может… может из полированного дерева?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Ты правда не сердишься?</p><p>Лукреция улыбнулась — все еще не открывая крепко зажмуренных глаз, лишь в ответ на улыбку брата, прозвучавшую в его голосе, в ответ на ласку, заставлявшую ее дышать чаще, подаваться вперед, к ласкающей руке, шире разводить ноги. Она смеялась вместе с ним - счастливая его счастьем, радовалась его радости.</p><p>Она открыла глаза — чтобы не пропустить ничего, ни единого мига из тех, которые они с Чезаре разделили, наконец, на двоих. Она заскользила ладонями по рукам брата, напряженным твердым плечам, притянула его к себе, не в силах больше выносить разлуку, до ломоты в губах желая — целоваться, соединиться, наконец, как она давно хотела.</p><p>Как они оба того желали — больше жизни.</p><p>— Он сделан из гладкого черного дерева. И я обязательно его тебе покажу, Чезаре. Но позже. А сейчас — возьми меня, пожалуйста.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Видя тяжелеющий с каждой новой затяжкой и рассеянный взгляд Хуана Борджиа, Джем коротко взмахнул рукой — и еще один мальчишка, до той поры смирно сидевший на подушках, подскочил к гостю, принялся подливать вино, заглядывая в глаза — снизу вверх.</p><p>Джем знал, что будет дальше — это все всегда заканчивалось одинаково. </p><p>Хуан Борджиа пользовался услугами его пажей точно так же, как брал любую служанку в этом замке — удовлетворяя лишь собственную быстро вспыхивавшую и так же быстро угасавшую похоть.</p><p>Некоторые из пажей и служанок — Джем знал это наверняка — боялись его до дрожи, а некоторые — сами искали его общества. Шахзаде Джем не вмешивался, лишь наблюдал, следя, чтобы у гостя всегда было вино, трубочное зелье и занимательная беседа.</p><p>Хуан Борджиа любил поговорить — и говорил, в основном, о своей семье, а более всего — о своем брате. Джем любил слушать — и слушать о семействе Борджиа было занятно. Иногда Джем сравнивал братьев Борджиа, Хуана и Чезаре, и оба казались диковинными, невиданной красоты птицами.</p><p>Только Хуан был павлином, то и дело распускающим свой пышный хвост. Чезаре же - прекрасной птицей Феникс, чье оперение пылало от огня, горящего внутри.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукреция задала вопрос, который мог бы задать провинившийся ребенок — и Чезаре покачал головой, хоть сестра и не смотрела на него, сомкнув веки, вздрагивая подкрашенными ресницами, с которых чуть осыпалась сурьма.</p><p>Крошки засохшей крови, мазки расплывшейся краски, яркие и без помады губы, вспыхивающий румянец. Сомнения уходили, и Лукреция влажно смеялась, влажно дышала, и сама была — влажна и готова ко всему, как будто не было между ними ни каких преград, и все совершалось так, как было предначертано самой природой. Причудливо, откровенно, сквозь смех и напряжение, сквозь торопливое, ладное подлаживание — кожей к коже, бедрами к бедрам. Просто и сложно одновременно.</p><p>В одно скользящее движение, гораздо более медленное, чем хотелось.</p><p>Лукреция успела рассказать, прежде чем ее настороженность переросла в первое, самое яркое мгновение принятия.</p><p>— Я настаиваю, чтобы ты не забыла показать, — проговорил Чезаре, выполняя ее желание — снова.</p><p>Ладонью он упирался в постель — так, чтобы не задеть волосы сестры. Сведя брови от сосредоточенности, замирая, он размеренно дышал сквозь зубы, и смотрел, вглядывался в ее лицо, ставшее вдруг безмятежным.</p><p>Ни веселья, ни мысли, ни грусти, ни радости.</p><p>Лишь чистое, текучее, осторожное удовольствие.</p><p>И он двинулся — все еще звеня, как струна, все еще кусая губы и хмурясь. Было легко — так же, как происходило все, чего хотелось больше всего на свете.<br/>
Так - бросался жребий, и вода Рубикона смачивала копыта коня.</p><p>Так творилось таинство, идеальное и божественное — и потому казавшееся недоступным.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Да, — ответила Лукреция, принимая. — Да, да, да!</p><p>Чезаре был с ней, был в ней - и это было совсем не так, как она представляла. Как делала это с собой, когда оставалась одна — совсем одна, без своих служанок, без неусыпного ока Адрианы, без хитрых советов Джулии, без Чезаре. Привычная холодность и неживая твердость сменилась упругостью и жаром, чужим, таким близким теплом. Чезаре обнимал ее, Чезаре действовал с ней за одно, за нее, и Лукреция расслаблялась, позволяя себе плыть по волнам теплого моря, тонуть в нем - без страха и сожалений.</p><p>Она потянулась к Чезаре, скрещивая лодыжки за его спиной, притягивая к себе — ближе, ближе, так невозможно, так желанно близко. Так, как ей снилось в самых ее откровенных, сокровенных снах — и так, как она даже представить не могла.</p><p>Она подставляла губы под его поцелуи и целовала сама, смешивая их стоны, их дыхание в одно, пока могла, пока не откинулась в изнеможении на подушки, открываясь — больше, чем могла себе представить, отдаваясь, и постигая, наконец, смысл этого слова — полностью.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Если прикрыть глаза, можно было представить, что шелковистые кудри под ладонью и влажный жаркий рот принадлежат сучке Джулии, или игривой служанке-потаскушке Лукреции, или тому, кто более всех Борджиа задирал нос, воображая, что сделан из совсем другого теста, нежели все они.</p><p>Сейчас, когда в нем плескалось вино из лучших виноградников и бродило курительное зелье турка Джема, подобные мысли не пугали Хуана. Напротив, они предавали действу жгучей остроты, заставлявшей дышать чаще, сгребать в кулак чужие мягкие волосы, толкаться в услужливую глотку: глубже, глубже, глубже.</p><p>И говорить. Слова сами рвались с языка, скатывались по капле:</p><p>— Мой братец заносчив, как сам дьявол. Нет большего гордеца в мире, чем он. А ведь, Джем, ты не поверишь, чем они занимаются со своим Микелетто, когда остаются одни. Уж я-то знаю.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он взнуздывал себя и свои желания — до последнего. Чутко отслеживая малейшее вздрагивание, малейший вздох, самый несмелый взгляд из-под ресниц. Отзываясь на все, что могла дать ему Лукреция. И тут же - опережая ее действия, делая их своими, продолжением — своих.</p><p>Он сдерживался, не отпуская — сосредоточенно, размеренно, медленно. Это было нужно, пока бедра сестры были сжаты вокруг его, пока ее ладони опасливо касались его спины, как будто ей было необходимо удержаться на поверхности собственного здравомыслия.</p><p>Это было так трудно, будто — не убить того, кого желаешь убить больше всего на свете. Оставить неглубокий порез там, куда хочется всадить кинжал — по самую рукоять.</p><p>Это длилось недолго — и целую вечность.</p><p>Пока Лукреция не откинулась на подушки — сама, раздвинув колени, предоставляя ему действовать так, как будет нужно — им обоим. Тогда она впустила в себя следующее движение вперед, и еще одно, и еще, и он понял, что она готова.</p><p>— Сделай все, что хотела все это время, и не могла из-за моей глупости.</p><p>Движения, скользящие, ритмичные, становились резче — и на лице сестры не было ни следа боли.</p><p>Чезаре смотрел на нее, не мигая — чтобы не пропустить ни одну тень, пробегающую по раскрасневшимся щекам. И, прижав к низу ее живота раскрытую ладонь, ощущая самого себя, и все, что отзывалось в ней, продолжил.</p><p>Быстрее, еще быстрее.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Это было совсем не так, как она себе представляла.</p><p>Совсем не так, как шептались служанки в купальне, думая, что она не слышит. Совсем не так, как описывала ей Друзилла — отводя глаза в ответ на прямой вопрос и не менее прямой, требовательный взгляд.</p><p>Это было похоже на качели — она раскачивалась выше, выше, и в глазах темнело, а где-то в груди рождался такой восторг, что сдержать его было невозможно, и хотелось кричать, смеяться и плакать одновременно.</p><p>Это было похоже на экстаз, который она испытывала доселе лишь в молитве и лишь единожды за всю жизнь, когда не чувствовала более свое тело — своим, и душа рвалась прочь, прочь в радужные выси.</p><p>— Стой! — сказала вдруг Лукреция, замирая, и заметив на напряженном, и от того еще более красивом лице Чезаре тень тревоги, рассмеялась. — Я хочу по-другому. — И, выбравшись из-под него, она заставила его лечь на спину, а сама обхватила ногами его бедра, седлая, обуздывая, задавая собственный ритм, захлебываясь длинным, блаженным стоном.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— А ведь он - мой брат, мой родной брат! — Хуан Борджиа с пьяной значительностью поднимал вверх палец, пошатывался, а потом и вовсе упал на подушки. — Ты можешь себе представить, Джем, чтобы Борджиа, хоть кто-нибудь занимался чем-нибудь подобным?!</p><p>Он смеялся — нетрезво, заходился икотой, не выпуская, однако, волос мальчишки из своего кулака, выдавая всем собою, что его куда больше интересовало то, о чем он говорил, чем то, что происходило прямо сейчас. А шахзаде Джем окутывал себя клубами дыма, пряча за ними невольно рвущуюся с губ улыбку.</p><p>— И ведь не зря его назвали Цезарем! — продолжал Хуан, многозначительно улыбаясь, вино текло у него по губам, затело на ворот шелковой сорочки — как кровь.</p><p>Джем счел, что смолчать будет неучтиво:</p><p>— Не зря?</p><p>— А ты не знаешь? — расхохотался Хуан, и тут же замер в сладкой агонии — ненадолго. А затем продолжил: — Про Цезаря говорили, что он муж всех римских жен и жена всех мужей. Так вот и наш… Цезарь.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Оказавшись опрокинутым на спину, поддавшись игривому порыву сестры с необычайной легкостью в теле, Чезаре не сдержал удивленного взгляда — и столь же удивленного смеха. Ему до ломоты в пальцах и скулах хотелось сделать с ней все, что придет в голову, показать ей, как может быть — и как будет отныне.</p><p>И он не мог подумать, что показывать будут — ему.</p><p>Откинувшись на подушку, он едва успел подладиться под ритм — и общее движение, похожее теперь на танец более, чем когда-либо, продолжилось еще скорее, чем раньше.</p><p>Лукреция не просто позволяла разглядывать себя — она требовала.</p><p>Требовала округлившимися бедрами и округлившейся, наливной, яблочной грудью — и Чезаре блуждал по ее телу ладонями с таким наслаждением, что у него захватывало дух.</p><p>Он не бездействовал — подталкивая ее снизу, ощущая ее напряжение, ее вес, ее запах, течение ее волос и возрастающую уверенность рук. Он дополнял ее музыку — своей. Добравшись ласкающим жестом до ее лопаток, под потоками волос, Чезаре резко, настойчиво пригнул ее к себе — на мгновение, чтобы прошептать в самые губы, и запечатать вопрос поцелуем:</p><p>— Сколько же еще потаенных желаний кроется в твоем ящике Пандоры?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Этим ужасным вечером, перетекшим в еще более ужасную ночь, а затем — в чудовищное белесое утро, Джованни выпил слишком мало для того, чтобы опьянеть. Но он был пьян — от ужаса и осознания того, что натворил. Кто из членов его семьи мог бы похвастать тем, что закончил брачную ночь, пытаясь убить не просто отца жены — но Папу Римского?</p><p>Он шатался по коридорам дворца, таясь от каждого шороха, шарахаясь в тень, пропуская легкие ноги служанки и блеск чужого меча.</p><p>Он был - как неприкаянная душа в Лимбе, о котором разглагольствовал проклятый Чезаре.</p><p>Ему нужно было бежать прочь, прочь — а он заблудился…</p><p>Он слеп от ужаса, и чувствовал себя мышью, загнанной ради развлечения в ящик. Тыкался в стены, тяжело дышал, и был готов разрыдаться.</p><p>И наконец, услышав за дверью знакомые голоса, увидев контур света, задышав странным, тягучим, сладковатым запахом, поддал плечом — и ввалился внутрь с отчаянным всхлипом.</p><p>— Прошу, помогите мне, прошу!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукреция ахнула, когда ритм их скачки был замедлен и прерван, и тут же - засмеялась, лаская Чезаре всею собою, прикасаясь так, как раньше не могла, сжимаясь на нем, целуя его в приоткрытые от удивления губы. Ей хотелось спросить, вдохнув его выдох, отдавая свой собственный вдох, как отлетающую душу: а твои девки, те, которых ты брал до меня, которых ты будешь брать после меня, они так сумеют?</p><p>Она не знала ответа, и никто не мог ей его дать, даже Джулия, смешливо встряхивающая своими длиннющими волосами, когда они обе их сушили на солнце, намазавшись зельями и травами, чтобы придать блеск и золотой отлив. Даже Адриана, поджимающая губы, корчащая из себя скромницу, нанимавшая себе парней возраста Чезаре — за пару монет.</p><p>Никто не мог дать ответа, и его оставалось искать — им двоим, соединенным в одно, и ей становилось страшно и трепетно, и где-то внизу напрягалась, вибрировала, отдавалась по всему телу знакомая струна.</p><p>Откуда-то она знала, что теперь они навсегда вместе, их имена неразрывно связаны, как и они сами: Чезаре и Лукреция, Лукреция и Чезаре.</p><p>И Лукреция наклонялась к брату, сама, чтобы шептать, умолять требовать:</p><p>— Покажи мне.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Дверь распахнулась так резко, что Хуан, все еще пребывающий в пьяном расслаблении, вздрогнул всем телом. В голове успели пронестись сотня предположений: от того, что его все-таки выследил муженек вчерашней игривой шлюшки, которую он подцепил на мессе, до того, что это Чезаре, будучи слишком труслив, чтобы убивать самому, решил убрать его при помощи наемных убийц.</p><p>Но никакого разъяренного мужа, никакого убийцы не было. Через порог ступил, моргая от дыма и света, неудачливый женишок Лукреции. Он был похож на призрака — не в последнюю очередь длинной ночной сорочкой, запачканной в крови.</p><p>А может, это и был призрак, ведь не мог же, в самом деле, Джованни Сфорца шататься под утро по замку вместо того, чтобы спать в своей жениховской постели? Рука сама собой потянулась то ли сотворить крестное знамение, то ли за ножом.</p><p>Привел Хуана в себя голос Джема:</p><p>— Что с вами случилось, Джованни-бей?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он сел - рывком.</p><p>Так, что его грудь ударилась о грудь Лукреции, и от неожиданности сестра не только замедлила сводящее с ума раскачивание, но и слегка отпрянула.</p><p>Он - не позволил ей это, крепко обхватив рукой за талию — и притянув к себе. Одновременно — продолжая, в разы быстрее, в разы — жестче, растеряв остатки самообладания. Зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы на затылке, сгребая в горсть, чтобы оттянуть голову назад, чтобы сомкнуть зубы на открытом горле. Оставить след на тонкой коже, и - еще один, чуть пониже, и - еще один, там, где проступило очертание ключицы.</p><p>Лукреция спрашивала: Чезаре, почему ты не берешь меня так, как берешь их? Почему не доставляешь мне то удовольствие, которое доставляешь им, другим женщинам?</p><p>Настало время ответить — со всей доступной честностью.</p><p>И он дернул ее за волосы — на грани боли, причиняя лишь ту ее толику, которую Лукреция была согласна принять. Чувствуя отражение своих действий — там, где они были соединены, — заставил выгнуть спину.</p><p>Прижался губами к вздрагивающей груди.</p><p>Сжал пальцы там, где плавность ягодицы на мгновение была нарушена судорогой напряжения.</p><p>— Еще?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Меня хотели убить! — вырвалось прежде, чем Джованни сообразил, что видит.</p><p>Перед ним открылась воистину странная картина. В пелене сизоватого, дурманно пахнущего дыма, друг напротив друга сидели турецкий принц Джем и Хуан Борджиа. Последний, впрочем, полулежал, расхристанный и пьяный вдрызг — в обнимку с полуобнаженным пажом турка.</p><p>Мальчик, стрельнув в сторону Джованни чуть раскосыми, густо подведенными глазами, деликатно утер рот согнутым пальцем и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Меня хотели убить… — повторил Джованни, и добавил. — Кардинал Борджиа угрожал мне.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Если ей и было больно — то лишь немного, недолго, всего одно отчаянное мгновение, за которым последовал чистый, беспримесный восторг. Чезаре не отпускал ее, и она не стала отпускать его, вновь обнимая руками и ногами, дрожа от переполнявших ее чувств, и не понимая этого. Все, что Лукреция хотела и знала — что она хочет быть вместе с Чезаре, хочет длить эти мгновения и длить, пока будет возможно, пока им обоим станет сил и дыхания, и - немного после.</p><p>Так вот на что это похоже? Вот что это значило — быть с Чезаре?</p><p>Укол ревности — жгучей, болезненной — ко всем тем, кто делил с ним этот восторг, лишь ненадолго омрачил ее радость, ее желание. А оно все росло и ширилось, заполняло ее собой, чтобы вырваться наружу стонами и требовательным:</p><p>— Еще! Дай мне еще, Чезаре!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Чезаре-эфенди угрожал вам? — повторил шахзаде Джем, сквозь наполнявший комнату густой, ароматный дым трубочного зелья, разглядывая своего очередного незваного гостя. Впрочем, все гости приходили к нему незваными — и положение полугостя, полупленника не позволяло Джему никому отказать в визите.</p><p>В сказанное было трудно поверить: было невероятно, немыслимо, чтобы брат невесты, каким бы он ни был, каким бы ни рисовало его воображение его старшего брата и некоторых придворных, зашел так далеко, чтобы в брачную ночь угрожать жениху своей сестры? Но верить приходилось: Джованни Сфорца выглядел слишком напуганным, слишком искренним и слишком растерянным. Он походил на ребенка-переростка, которому волею судьбы пришлось играть во взрослые игры: чем дальше, тем больше.</p><p>— Да, — подавленно кивнул Сфорца, — он… ткнул меня в лицо факелом. А моя… супруга…</p><p>Тут он запнулся и всхлипнул — совсем неприлично, недостойно мужчины.</p><p>И шахзаде Джем сделал знак своему юному виночерпию: что же ты стоишь, налей вина гостю.</p><p>А Хуан Борджиа разглядывавший пришедшего с пьяной пристальностью, вдруг рассмеялся.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Тронув свое лицо, Джованни вдруг обнаружил: и вправду ткнул. На пальцах и ладонях остался паленый волос и сажа. Представив себя со стороны, Джованни понял — он смешон и нелеп, наверняка у него слезли брови и ресницы, и теперь их придется рисовать, будто женщине.</p><p>Наткнувшись на струп подсохшей крови, стянувшей висок, он почувствовал то же, что и тогда — когда Лукреция, его жена, что есть мочи огрела его по голове шандалом — твердость пола ушла из-под ног, на глаза навернулись унизительные слезы.</p><p>— А моя… супруга…</p><p>Плач не позволил ему договорить — и опозориться вконец. Глоток вина был желанен, и компания, отвратительная на первый взгляд, вдруг показалась не такой уж дурной. Несмотря на то, что Хуан откровенно смеялся — над ним.</p><p>Джованни сказал ему, опустошив кубок и кивком согласившись, чтобы он был наполнен снова:</p><p>— Я не знаю, как могу оставаться в этом доме и в Риме после того, что произошло. Мне все равно не позволят быть с моей женой. Не позволят…</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукреция ответила: еще.</p><p>И в ее голосе, в ее движениях, подпитывающихся от его, от него, на мгновение прозвучала злость. Требовательная, властная — то же звенело в голосе их отца, когда он был уверен: будет так, как велено. То же Чезаре видел бродящим в себе — бессонными ночами, невысказанными словами, тлеющими страстями.</p><p>Вал этих страстей, едва показавшихся из темноты лабиринта, где бродило чудовище, где кентавры вооружались луками, где текли реки крови — в венах, — накатывал с неумолимой силой.</p><p>— Хорошо. Как скажешь.</p><p>Он задвигался так жестко, что пришлось обхватить Лукрецию за пояс обеими руками.</p><p>Поддерживая. Притягивая.</p><p>Ее волосы, выпущенные на волю, полноводной рекой хлынули вниз по спине. Выпутавшись из них, рассыпалась жемчужная нить.</p><p>Чуть наклонившись, Чезаре сильно, без жалости, укусил сестру в шею - и ускорился до предела.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Лукреция была сама не своя. Она не чувствовала тела, не чувствовала разницы между собой и Чезаре — да и не было между ними никаких границ, был только ритм, ускоряющийся с каждым новым толчком все больше, тот ритм, который заставлял ее сжимать пальцы на плечах брата, всхлипывать — забывая после вдоха сделать выдох. Более не было ни Лукреции, ни Чезаре, ни верха, ни низа, ни Ватикана, ни Апостольского дворца, ни Рима, ни целого мира. Были только убыстряющиеся толчки — и финальная вспышка боли, яркая, словно фейерверк.</p><p>Лукреция вскрикнула, чувствуя, как проваливается в надвигающуюся бархатную, яркую черноту — и замерла в руках Чезаре, тяжело дыша.</p><p>Если это значило — быть с Чезаре, оно стоило того, чтобы умереть.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Глядя на Джованни Сфорца, слушая его путанные речи, можно было сделать выводы — и презабавные. Все еще смеясь, все еще досадуя на себя за то, что испугался этого слизняка в первый миг, Хуан спросил:</p><p>— Это мой драгоценный братец тебя так разукрасил?</p><p>Джованни хлопал подпаленными ресницами и что-то растерянно мычал. Что - Хуан не стал вслушиваться, поднялся со своего ложа — на нетвердых ногах, подступил к Джованни, на ходу поправляя сползающие без пояса широкие турецкие штаны.</p><p>— Хочешь, я убью этого мерзавца? — спросил, заглядывая в заплаканные глаза. — Негоже какому-то хуесосу обижать мужа моей сестры! Вот прямо сейчас, пойдем и отомстим ему? Вместе, Джованни! Как подобает мужчинам! Ну?!</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Он отпустил себя — на два мгновения позже.</p><p>Краем сознания, на лету подхватив изменение в ритме ее дыхания, и тут же - ощутив ее первую судорогу, тут же ставшую его. Как будто его тело продолжало чужое, переставшее быть чужим. Как будто они двое разыгрывали какую-то игру — ладно, слаженно, с восторгом, наполняющим звенящие жилы ощущением единства.</p><p>Так бывало, когда удавался фехтовальный выпад — и находил свое окончание в защите противника.</p><p>Когда движение и музыка, сочетаясь, становились танцем.</p><p>Когда тело женщины, вызывающей желание более сильное, чем жизнь и смерть, содрогалось от удовольствия.</p><p>Чезаре отдал бы ей свое, если бы мог. Но вместо этого была — посветлевшая спальня невесты, где догорающая свеча постепенно уступала подмостки утреннему солнцу. Была Лукреция, обнимающая его руками и бедрами, замершая, чтобы перевести дух.</p><p>Живая, не чуждая, не отчужденная.</p><p>Его.</p><p>— Надеюсь, твои ожидания оправдали себя… — проговорил он, не желая ни сдвинуться с места, ни признать, что начался новый день, и поцеловал сестру в пылающую щеку.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
— Да! — воскликнул Джованни, не особо понимая, что происходит и зачем один брат хочет убить другого. — Я хочу этого! Я бы сам сделал это после того…</p><p>Сжав кулаки, он зачем-то поддернул на себе сорочку — хотя штаны сползали с Хуана, пьяного вдрызг. Турок, сузив поблескивающие глаза, наблюдал за обоими со своего вороха подушек, а его мальчик оставался на месте, превратившись в недвижимую скульптуру, позабывшую, как дышать.</p><p>Джованни стало противно. Передавая дядюшке право заключить за него брак, он и не думал, во что Асканио втянет его. В каком змеином кубле он окажется, какие люди будут окружать его. Нет, он слышал то, что говорили о каталонском выскочке, примостившем зад на Святой Престол, но…</p><p>Нужно взять Лукрецию, и отправляться с нею в Пезаро. Там, вдали от отца и брата, она станет покорной и милой женой — уж Джованни постарается перевоспитать ее! Если Папа не пожелает ее отпустить, если она сама не захочет ехать — необходимо будет проявить силу и выкрасть ее!</p><p>— Да! — крикнул он еще раз, и стукнул кулаком в стену.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Так бывало всегда: вслед за бурей, ломающей ветки, клонящей к земле огромные деревья, наступала тишина, вслед бурной ночи, исполненной страхов и надежд, страсти и отчаяния шло ясное, умытое июньской росой утро. Это был закон, определенный самой природой, закон, над которым не властен ни один человек, будь он даже величайший в мире правитель: все менялось, все проходило, как и было начертано на Соломоновом кольце.</p><p>И только их с Чезаре единение длилось, длилось и длилось и Лукреции хотелось, чтобы вопреки всем законам, все так и оставалось: они двое в объятиях друг друга.</p><p>Она засмеялась, прячась за упавшими на лицо волосами, уткнувшись брату в твердое плечо:</p><p>— Мы ведь повторим, Чезаре? Еще не раз, правда?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Хуан Борджиа хлопнул своего тезку по плечу так, что тот пошатнулся, выронив недопитый кубок из рук. И кубок упал на пол со стуком, покатился, оставляя на своем пути темноватые лужицы: издали и не скажешь, вино пролилось или кровь.</p><p>— Пойдем же сейчас, брат! — громогласно заявил Борджиа, — не будем терять ни минуты! — Он подтолкнул в спину ошарашенного Сфорца и сунул ему в руки сорванный со стены факел. — Я разрешаю тебе подпалить этому тигру усы! А если хочешь сжечь — разрешаю тоже!</p><p>И все так же поддерживая одной рукой штаны, а другой размахивая шпагой, Хуан обернулся на пороге:</p><p>— Если будут спрашивать, где мы, скажешь — на охоте!</p><p>Он подмигнул и расхохотался своей же шутке, а шахзаде Джем ничего отвечать не стал. Да и стоило ли - отвечать?</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Микелотто не спал по ночам — уже очень давно.</p><p>В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он и вовсе может обходиться без сна. Ему было жаль тратить время, жаль растрачивать темноту — потому что самые сокровенные мысли проговаривались вслух в глубинах ночи, и самые скверные дела творились тогда же.</p><p>Синьор, смеясь, говорил ему: Мигель, ты скоро забудешь, как это - лежать в своей постели. Он улыбался в ответ сдержанно, не отвечая, что уже забыл, да и постели, которую он мог бы назвать своей, у него никогда не было. Его отец говорил ему - давным-давно, как же давно это было: если не хочешь, как я, всю жизнь выгрызать право заниматься тем, к чему лежит душа, спи и бодрствуй тогда, когда тебе хочется.</p><p>Люди издавна боялись тех, от кого бежит сон, и Микелотто научился этим пользоваться.</p><p>Сегодня была ночь свадьбы донны Лукреции — для всех. Для него же - ночь, когда он не отдыхал после дня, проведенного в седле. Когда он успел многое повидать, и не получил разрешение вмешаться.</p><p>Никто — ни Папа, едва не получивший смертельный удар в голову от дурака, ни Джованни Сфорца, заслуженно подставивший голову жене, ни брат синьора, отделавшийся намного легче, чем заслуживал, так и не заметили, что у темноты, клубящейся в глубине коридоров палаццо, были глаза.</p><p>Теперь же к нему снова приближались шаги — идущих было двое. Микелотто улыбнулся, бесшумно остановившись. Он уже слышал походку обоих, и знал их имена задолго до того, как они увидели его - а он понял, куда и зачем они направляются.</p><p>— Господа, — хрипло окликнул он, всем своим видом источая любезность, столь неуместную здесь и сейчас. — Не хотите ли вы поспать остаток этой ночи?</p><p>Его отец говорил — давно: всегда будь вежлив, священник ты, солдат, или просто мерзавец. Потому что именно мерзавцы чаще всего забывают умереть с улыбкой на губах.</p><p> </p><p>КОНЕЦ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>